


Annie, Bertholdt, and Reiner x Reader One-Shots/Mini Series Collection

by ThePrincessDiamond



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, GIVE THESE THREE THE LOVE THEY DESERVE DAMMIT, Heavy Angst, Modern AUs, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Titan Shifters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, crossovers, songfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessDiamond/pseuds/ThePrincessDiamond
Summary: ALSO ON WATTPAD AND QUOTEV!Let's be real here--these three don't get enough love. I'm quite disappointed--I could never find any reader-insert poly shots with these three. So--welcome to my book! This story mostly contains polyamory relationships with the reader--but I occasionally write for them individually, maybe I'll even throw a few with just two of the characters.I accept constructive criticism but don't be rude. LET ME CLARIFY! Don't just leave a comment saying you didn't like it--please tell me WHY you didn't like it. I am always looking for room to improve and fix things (so please also alert me to any spelling/grammar mistakes if I have them). However if you just simply didn't like it, I'd apologize but you didn't have to read it.REQUESTS ARE CLOSED FOR THE TIME BEING! I have a VERY long list for this series. I will EVENTUALLY accept requests though, so please hold onto them in the meantime! When requests open, this segment of the description will change, and I'll post a chapter with a full set of rules.I don't own Attack on Titan or any music used. Bertholdt, Annie, and Reiner own you. Please enjoy! ❤





	1. SPIDER!!! (Trio x genderneutral!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> First one-shot I ever published on Wattpad, and the first story I ever wrote for the darling trio. This is a Modern AU where the four of you are roommates. There is swearing involved...and spiders.

It had been a long shift at work. Finally you were back in the cozy apartment you shared with your girlfriend and two boyfriends. Currently, you were reading in your room. Your wax burner was on, the scent of (favorite scent) filling the room. Quiet music was playing from your iPod. You were enjoying the quiet time you had at the moment. Reiner was at the gym and Annie had to work for another hour. Bertholdt was here, but he was unpacking groceries at the moment and had insisted you relax. Everything was perfect.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Bertholdt? You dropped your book and sprinted to the kitchen.

"Bert?" You called, looking around the room. The tall male was sweating nervously and cowering on top of the counter top. "What are you doing up there?" As pale as a sheet, all he did was shakily point at the ground. "Bertholdt?"

"S-SPIDER!" he shouted. You screamed and scrambled onto the counter next to him. Peering over, you saw a big brown spider as big as your hand skitter across the floor.

"Why didn't you mention it was a spider before?! You know I hate these things too!" You frantically asked, clinging to Bertholdt. He clung back.

"I'm sorry!" He apologized, watching it. It froze on the tile.

"Is it venomous?" You inquired. Bertholdt was shaking.

"I don't know. I shouldn't have freaked out--then you wouldn't be in this mess. I'm sorry," he said, looking at you.

"I'm not mad. I'm happy you're okay...besides our current predicament," you reassured him. He smiled a bit. The two of you went to glance back at the spider--but it was gone. "WHERE DID IT GO?!"

"OH GOD!" Bertholdt shouted, freaking out. Your ears picked up on hearing the apartment door unlocking. Reiner was back from the gym.

"(Y/n)? Bertholdt? I'm back," he called. He walked in and set his bag down on the couch, then finally noticed you two hugging each other on the counter. He raised an eyebrow. "The floor is lava isn't it?" You shook your head frantically.

"Reiner there's a spider!" Bertholdt shouted.

"Please kill it!" You begged. Reiner laughed.

"You two are so cute, I swear. Yeah, I'll get it," Reiner commented with a smirk. He grabbed the flyswatter from the top of the fridge. "Where's this spider?"

"I don't know, it disappeared a few minutes ago," you said, scanning the floor. Reiner turned in a circle, searching for it. Bertholdt suddenly pointed to the coffee table. The spider started crawling out from underneath. Reiner froze.

"That's...a really big spider...you guys didn't say how big it was..." Reiner spoke, slowly backing up. He raised the flyswatter. The spider stopped. The minute he brought it down, the spider darted. Reiner dropped the swatter with a scream and ran toward the counter. You and Bertholdt quickly made room for him as he climbed on. It felt like the spider was tormenting you, lying in wait for one of you to step onto the ground. Then it'd strike. Possibly swallow your souls and eat your insides. Reiner put his arms around you two protectively.

"Now what do we do?" Bertholdt asked, watching the spider go under the couch.

"Stay here I guess," Reiner answered.

"Yeah, good plan," you replied. The three of you stood in silence, the only noise being the air conditioner coming on and the TV playing some cartoon.

About an hour passed. You three were still on the counter and the spider had now spun a web on the coffee table. What was worse--your phone was in your room, Bertholdt's was charging across the room, and Reiner's was dead, so calling for help was out of the question. All three of you REFUSED to step on the floor again. "I think I have an idea," Reiner said, breaking the silence. You and Bertholdt looked at him. Reiner took off one of his sneakers. "I'll throw it at the spider when it gets close."

"What if it doesn't work?" Bertholdt asked. His t-shirt was drenched with sweat at the moment.

"It's worth a try at least," you stated. The spider sat there in its web, MENACINGLY. Reiner threw his sneaker at the spider. The web tore. "Did you get it?" you asked.

"I don't see it. Hopefully," he said. The spider came out from the other side. "GODDAMMIT!" he swore, gritting his teeth. "This fucker has pissed me off for the past hour! I'm done playing games!" He took off his other sneaker and threw it at the spider. It missed. Suddenly the spider tore across the room toward the counter. The three of you screamed. Reiner threw Bertholdt over his shoulder and picked you up, holding you bridal style. This was the end. This was how you got sent to the emergency room. Life was over as you knew it. Then, like a miracle, there was the sound of the apartment door unlocking again.

"I brought coffee," a voiced called into the apartment. The door shut and the spider froze short of the bottom of the counter.

"ANNIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" The three of you yelled. Annie stepped into the room still in her work uniform, holding a tray of coffees and a small pastry bag from her shift at Starbucks. She deadpanned at seeing the three of you.

"Do I want to know?" she asked. The three of you whimpered, as you dramatically pointed to the spider on the ground. Annie's eyes narrowed as they locked onto the spider. She set her things down on the counter opposite the three of you, then whirled around and approached the spider. The spider remained frozen in place. "Disgusting little-" she slammed her foot down. SPLAT! Annie scrunched up her nose as she saw the spider guts on the bottom of her leather black and white Converse. Reiner set you and Bertholdt down and the three of you got off the counter. Instantly, Annie was smothered in hugs.

"You saved us!" Reiner exclaimed, squeezing the shorter blonde tightly.

"Thanks for killing the spider," Bertholdt said, kissing her on the head.

"You're my hero, Annie Leonhart!" You told Annie, kissing her on the cheek. Annie blushed from all the affection she was receiving.

"Anything you guys," she said, smiling lightly. Since you were the closest, she wrapped both her arms around you. All of you pulled away and Annie picked up the coffee and pastries from the counter. "I brought your favorites."

"Reiner, you're cleaning the web up," Bertholdt stated, biting into a cinnamon bun.

"Why me?" Reiner asked, taking his coffee.

"I mean, you threw your shoes at it and made it mad," you chimed in. Reiner shot you a look, making you giggle.

"I tried to help!" Reiner protested.

"Did he scream?" Annie asked, putting sugar in her latte.

"Annieeee," Reiner whined. She smirked and relaxed on the couch.

"He did," Bertholdt replied. He had such a cute smile...

"Beeeeeert," Reiner whined again, blushing. When he turned to go grab the paper towels, you were directly in front of him, grinning up at him. "Are you going to mock me too?"

"Nope," you replied. "You get partial credit for attempting to kill it. So here's your reward." With that, you leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Reiner touched his lips, a smile soon reforming on his face. You walked over with your (favorite pastry) and (favorite Starbucks beverage) and leaned against Annie on the couch. Bertholdt soon joined, putting his arm around you. He sipped his tea and put the cinnamon bun in his lap, then picked up the remote to turn up the volume a bit more. Finally, Reiner cleaned up the web and sat down by Bertholdt, nuzzling against his neck. Peace at last...  
  


 

 

Little did the four of you know that there was a centipede lurking beneath the fridge.


	2. SO CUTE! (Trio x neko!genderneutral!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a slightly altered storyline to make room for more fluff...because the trio needs it. A bit of angst, but not toward them. There are mentions of bullying and violence and past abuse, as well as a bit of self-loathing and swearing.

You had run away from home to join the military about a year ago. You very much doubted that anyone in your town would miss you much, especially your parents. After all, who would miss the 13 year old half-cat freak? Well no, it wasn't true you were a freak--but since everyone else had called you that your whole life, it had stuck with you by now. It was all you saw yourself as. Even when you had started wearing a beanie to hide your ears and had learned to stuff your tail inside your clothes--they knew who you were. It didn't stop the jeering or whispering. A military policeman had once kicked you until you'd coughed up blood once. Besides this, you didn't have human ears. It was hard to hear through the beanie at times. Your hair covered the spots where your human ears would be though--and the beanie covered the spots a bit as well.

How had this all happened? Well, it had started off as a normal trip to grandma and grandpa's when you were 3. They were your dad's parents--your mom wasn't the biggest fan of them, but her's were dead. During the weekend, your grandpa had asked for your help with something--an experiment, he'd called it. You told him you'd help, completely unaware of what was to happen. In the next few minutes, you were strapped to a table and injected with a syringe. Your grandma stormed into the basement when she heard you crying and started arguing with your grandpa. Shortly after she came down, you'd felt woozy and then suddenly blacked out. When you woke up in your bed--there were your ears and your tail. No more human ears either. Hearing your cries again, your grandma stepped into the room covered in blood, apologizing for everything. She gave you a (f/c) beanie to wear, and told you to never take it off. Unfortunately, your parents found out. Instead of sympathy and comfort, you found yourself getting hit and yelled at. Why though? It wasn't your fault you were like this...

When you had arrived in Wall Rose the night before the first day of camp, you vowed yourself that this was where your life would change. This was where you got a clean slate. But you were not going to reveal who...what you actually were. It was probably for the best, you decided. I mean, they'd probably all react the same way your small town had reacted...right?

You still remember meeting...them. A trio. The tall muscular blonde had approached you first. It was the first night and it was dinner time. He'd asked you why you were sitting alone and if him and his two friends could join you. You answered yes, and he sat down across from you. The two of you were soon joined by a skyscraper of a brunette and a short blonde girl with icy blue eyes. They all introduced themselves, as did you. It was just small talk, all throughout dinner. You asked about them, they asked about you. You'd lied a bit here and there, as there was no way you were straight up telling them your life story. They didn't ask why you were quiet (the brunette and the girl didn't seem all too talkative anyway), and they didn't ask about your beanie. Heck, you were surprised that Shadis hadn't even terrorized you for it--he'd just stared and moved on. You were just surprised and a bit happy. It had been forever since people had actually socialized with you. But then again...it was because they didn't know your secret. You intended to keep it that way.

Every single day after that, you were close with them. Friends...no...best friends. You'd never had friends before...well...you used to anyway...until they had all started calling you a freak. You were happy though. The four of you were practically inseparable.

Now it was a year and a half into training camp. You'd done a great job of keeping your secret. Honestly, you weren't even sure how you did it. There was a problem though: you had a crush on all three of them. You were a little scared. If they got any closer than they already were now--they would know. You couldn't have a repeat of your childhood...you just couldn't. What would happen if they found out?

Today was especially hot outside. Too hot for training, so everyone was surprisingly given a day off. Still, you left your beanie on. You were currently sitting under a tree, the shadow providing a bit of coolness. Occasionally there was a small breeze, which also helped. Your jacket was off, laying on your lap.

"There you are. I was wondering where you had gone after breakfast." You looked up from the ground to see Annie standing in front of you.

"Sorry. I just felt like sitting alone with my thoughts for a while," you replied. Annie gave a small nod.

"Is it okay if I join you?" She asked. You nodded and she sat down by you. She removed her jacket as well--you noted that she wasn't wearing her usual mint green hoodie, but a white tank top instead. You didn't blame her. "Bertholdt and Reiner started a game of chess. I don't know when they'll get done."

"Reiner's probably going to lose again, so it probably won't take too long," you joked. Annie smiled a little, letting out a small laugh. Smiles from her were rare, but you had pieced together that she never smiled around anyone else but you, Bertholdt, and Reiner.

"You're probably right," she said. The two of you sat in a comfortable silence--although your heart was beating out of control it seemed. The silence was broken awhile later when you two heard Reiner call out a greeting to the two of you, Bertholdt following him. You and Annie waved. Reiner sat on the other side of you, Bertholdt decided to sprawl himself out on the ground. Both boys had their jackets off too, Bertholdt's shirt soaked in sweat.

"So, who won?" You asked. Reiner wordlessly pointed to Bertholdt at the same time Bertholdt gestured to himself.

"Reiner is just a reckless player," Bertholdt mused. Reiner grunted and kicked him. "Hey!" Reiner snickered a bit. Bertholdt rolled his eyes and kicked him back. There was a bit more silence. The three of them looked a bit uncomfortable. You blamed the heat. However, it never really bothered you anymore. Since you'd worn your beanie pretty much everyday of your life--you were immune to the heat. The only times you'd ever taken your beanie off was to wash it.

"Damn this heat," Reiner grumbled.

"At least we don't have training," Annie said.

"So you can slack off again?" Reiner asked.

"Like I said before, it doesn't count toward our final grade. It's pointless," Annie responded. Reiner sighed.

"It's not too bad outside," you said. All three of them looked at you.

"Not too bad?! (Nickname), I'm dying over here! You're still wearing your beanie, and you say it's not too bad?!" Reiner exclaimed. You shrugged.

"Surely you're not comfortable," Bertholdt said, propping himself up.

"No, I'm actually fine right now," you told them.

"Come to think of it, I've never seen you take off your beanie. Ever." You froze at Annie's words.

"Yeah,  Annie's right. You're always wearing it. Why?" Reiner asked. Oh no. No no no no no. Quick (Y/n), better lie.

"U-Uh...I...I have...a...um...a r-really bad scar th-that runs through m-my hairline!" You quickly answered. Good save.

"You're stuttering and messing with your hands again. Either you're nervous or you're lying, (Y/n)," Annie said. FUCK! You had to leave. Make an excuse. Something!!

"O-Oh, I just suddenly r-remembered I have stable duty! S-So if you'll e-excuse me..." you quickly said, standing up. Annie suddenly leapt up, getting in your way of leaving. Bertholdt and Reiner also stood, leaving you trapped.

"Why are you lying to us?" Bertholdt asked. He looked hurt and concerned at the same time. You shook your head.

"I..." you started. You felt like you were breaking. There were tears welling up in your eyes. Your heart was beating faster--but out of fear now.

"(Nickname), you can tell us anything! We're your friends," Reiner said. You turned to him.

"I can't talk about this," you stated, tugging on the hem of your shirt.

"Why?" Reiner asked you. You bit your lip nervously. Suddenly, your beanie was snatched off your head from behind. You shrieked and covered your ears the best you could. They had seen. You just knew. The tears you'd been holding back spilled out across your face.

"G-Give it back!" You shouted, your voice cracking. You turned to face Annie, who had a shocked look on her face. However, she gave the beanie to Bertholdt. Frantically, you tried to grab it but he was so much taller than you. All three of them stared at you. There was silence, besides your sobbing. "G-Go ahead...say it..." you said quietly.

"Say what?" Reiner asked.

"FUCKING GO AHEAD AND SAY IT ALREADY! JUST CALL ME A FREAK! THEY ALWAYS DO!" You yelled, startling them. "JUST GET IT OVER WITH AND ABANDON ME--LIKE THE REST OF THEM DID!"

"(Y/n)..." Bertholdt said quietly. You sank to your knees, sobbing harder. Your tail flicked out from your pants. You didn't have to look at any of them to know they were now staring at that.

"I never asked for this or these...I NEVER ASKED TO BE THIS WAY!" You choked out. "Just get it over with. Leave me..." There was a bit more silence after that.

"So cute..." What? You looked at Reiner. He looked mesmerized.

"Huh?" You asked. He pulled you up.

"Please, can I touch them?" he asked, pointing to your ears.

"Why would you want to do that?" You said, sniffling. Ignoring your response, Reiner gently put his hand on your head, and started scratching your ears. You blushed and pushed against him slightly. It felt good. No one had ever done that to you before. Your crying faded into purring.

"That's so cute!" Bertholdt exclaimed. He joined Reiner in rubbing your ears. Your blush deepened from all the sudden affection.

"I-I'm cute...?" You asked.

"You have to ask?" Annie replied, wrapping her arms around you from behind.

"N-No one ever called m-me cute before..." you said quietly.

"I'd say they're blind," Reiner commented, stroking your cheek. You looked at the three of them. You'd never seen them smile that greatly before. "I mean you were already cute, but this is an added bonus." Embarrassedly, you hid your face in Bertholdt's chest.

"So adorable," Bertholdt whispered, snuggling you. Annie moved closer and buried her face in your neck as Reiner joined the group-hug.

"G-Guys!" You lightly whined. No, they couldn't hear you. They were too busy fanboying/fangirling over you.

That was how your love story with them began. No longer was "freak" an adjective used to describe you. No--in their eyes, you were "cute"; but you were that, and so much more. You kept your beanie--it was all you had left of the one family member that didn't hate you. However, you didn't wear it as much now. Bertholdt, Annie, and Reiner had rescued you from your self-loathing prison. People were pretty accepting--of the whole part-cat thing and the polyamorous relationship you were now in. Of course, the trio that had captured your heart weren't the only ones who thought you were cute--Jean constantly tried to get your attention despite knowing you were taken. However, he learned the hard way after pulling your tail--you had some pretty sharp nails!

You couldn't be happier with your life though. The tail and ears you once cursed became your favorite features about yourself. It made you...well...you. You found you had a lot of perks that you'd never really explored before--such as having an incredible sense of hearing. Others were jealous of your keen balancing skills and flexibility. You were also so very grateful to have a beautiful girlfriend and two handsome boyfriends that loved you very much. They made you feel safe and protected...and for the first time in your life...you felt like you belonged.

You wouldn't have it any other way.


	3. Just the Way You Are (insecure!Annie x popular!fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentioned bullying in this one-shot. Set in a Modern AU in high school. This is a songfic--singing is italicized!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey there! The song you sing in this fic is Just the Way You Are by Billy Joel. It's a beautiful song. Included above is the original song with lyrics. When you start singing in the story, I'm including a YouTube video to this FANTASTIC piano cover of the song since you also play the piano in the fic. Italics are you singing, ellipses are mini pauses in the song. I sectioned off lyrics the best I could. Please enjoy!

Annie Leonhardt was your girlfriend of a year now. After constant nagging from Bertholdt and Reiner--she had finally confessed to you. Much to her surprise, you had said yes. You were much more popular than her--you could have anyone you wanted it seemed. You were so nice and charming, plus smart, witty, and always quick to smile (which was a lovely smile, one of the many things she loved about you). You were outgoing, funny, and beautiful. "Queen of the Music Room" was your title--you were THE full package. Annie felt like a plain muffin compared to the eye-catching cupcake that you were.

Annie had never felt confident--just ask her two best friends. Bertholdt and Reiner had known Annie for most of their lives. She rarely smiled--her ever-stoic expression that she wore was a mask. Her homelife had been decent--never the best but never the worst. She'd been bullied a bit here and there. She knew how to fight back but it never took away the actual pain it caused deep inside. Annie wished she could smile like you. Sometimes she wondered if you were only with her out of pity. Annie wasn't popular--she wasn't queen of the pom squad like Petra (who had also tried to grab your attention in the past), she wasn't captain of the math club like Hanji, and that girl was so much smarter than her too. Annie wasn't just scared of a girl replacing herself--she'd seen Jean flirt with you last week. He was cool, another popular. He was an underclassman like Annie--but still, a popular upperclassman like you would surely recognize and pay attention to that, right? Annie often wondered how much you loved her. After a month, you'd started saying it. The words still seemed so foreign to her. She'd never been with anyone else before. People thought she was scary...a cold, heartless bitch (she'd heard that one plenty of times from a girl named Hitch)...the list went on a ways...maybe she wasn't good enough for you...

It was the middle of the month of March--which meant that school was soon coming to an end, spring break was coming up, and spring styles were coming out. Annie was prepared for this month. Maybe you'd like her more this way. She'd asked Krista to go shopping with her at the start of the month. Annie had a bunch of new outfits now--some of them she wouldn't have even thought of wearing before, but if they helped you to notice her more, she was game. Annie also had tried out several different hair styles--buns, braids, ponytails, etc. She'd even started wearing makeup. Reiner and Bertholdt had noticed her transformations, and they were honestly quite concerned. Annie waved them off, saying she HAD to do it. She wasn't good enough, so she was fixing herself. Truth be told, you had been noticing. You complimented her every single day. However, it wasn't her. It felt like you were with a completely different girl. This wasn't your Annie, not the one you fell in love with. You didn't know why she had changed all of a sudden. You loved her regardless, but she was perfect the way she was--so why change?

Currently you were sitting with her, Bertholdt, and Reiner in the cafeteria. There was a bit of a heavy tension in the air. The three of you wanted to say something to Annie--but how would you just simply do that? You observed the way she looked today. Her hair was in a fishtail braid, and she wore an off the shoulder light blue shirt with a light gray floral print skirt and gray ballet flats. Her makeup was in light pastels. She looked beautiful...but she wasn't your Annie...your Annie was beautiful without trying. She was flicking through an app on her phone while you made small talk with the two boys in front of you. Well, you three were trying to include Annie. However, she was busy with her phone. "What do you three think of this?" She asked, tilting the screen so you three could see it. The picture was of a girl--she had silver-violet ombre hair. "I was thinking about trying a different hair color." Reiner frowned.

"I don't know Annie...it seems a bit...much," he said. Annie sighed a bit.

"Why do you want to change your hair color?" Bertholdt asked.

"Because I feel like it," Annie replied.

"It looks nice, but I like the color you hair is now. You have beautiful blonde hair," you told Annie. She blinked.

"But it's plain...isn't it? It's not eyecatching," she stated.

"Are you kidding? I wish I had hair like yours," you said, running a hand through your short hair.

"Thanks..." Annie said quietly. The bell rang and all of you disbanded. You had to do something. You needed to make her see that she was beautiful the way she was--or even if nobody else thought so, that she was beautiful to you. How to say it though? You didn't want to upset her. Clutching your books to your chest, you let out a sigh as you leaned against the wall with a few of your other classmates. The teacher wasn't in the classroom and was probably going to be late, coming off his lunch break. Turning around, you read the bulletin board to bash your boredom. Suddenly, your eyes stopped on a flyer advertising the talent show. Of fucking course. Why hadn't you thought of it before? Tryouts were tomorrow after school--you could most likely throw something together in that time. During the lesson, you didn't pay attention. You were busy brainstorming.

A week later, you nervously stood backstage along with a handful of other students. The current act was a small magic show--done by two underclassmen. Their names were Sasha and Connie if you remembered correctly. You were right after them--the final act. Your heart was currently pounding in your chest as you saw their act coming to a close. As soon as the sound of applause hit your ears, you took a deep breath and took a moment to relax yourself--drinking from your water bottle. Sasha and Connie came backstage and wished you luck, to which you thanked them. A few backstage helpers wheeled your piano out onstage. "Alright, our final act is (Y/n) (L/n). She's singing and playing the piano. Her song is 'Just the Way You Are' by Billy Joel." You took a deep breath and exhaled as you walked onstage. A few boys immaturely catcalled you. Shaking it off, you sat down at the piano bench and adjusted the small bendy microphone that was on the edge of the piano. Lightly, you cleared your throat.

"Before I begin, I want to say this," you spoke, gazing toward the audience. "This song is for my beautiful girlfriend. I love you Annie Leonhardt." In the audience, Annie's eyes widened. Krista excitedly nudged her, trying to contain her fangirling.

[(This is the song with lyrics)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YMoEiYd-UOE)

[(This is the piano part you play)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S6hXDy_BebI)

Taking a deep breath, you glanced down at the keys and struck the beginning notes. The lovely music echoed throughout the theater, almost putting people in a trance from how beautiful it was. Anticipating, you took a breath--then tilted your head back and sang.

_"Don't go changing...to try and please me. You never let me down before."_  The notes were hit perfectly.  _"Don't imagine...you're too familiar. And I don't see you anymore."_ You smiled.

_"I would not leave you...in times of trouble. We never could have come this far. I took the good times...I'll take the bad times. I'll take you just the way you aaaare!"_ The audience was stunned at the power in your voice, but nobody was more stunned than Annie, who was completely entranced at the moment.

_"Don't go trying...some new fashion. Don't change the color of your hair."_  Annie glanced down at herself, then back up at you.  _"You always have my...unspoken passion...Although I might not seem to care."_  You took a deep breath.

_"I don't want clever...conversation. I never want to work that hard."_ You looked to where Annie was sitting.  _"I just want someone...that I can talk to. I want you just the way you aaaare!"_ Your hands glided gracefully over the piano keys.

_"I need to know that you will always be...the same old someone that I knew."_ You threw your head back, your voice coming to a crescendo.  _"Ahhh, what will it take 'till you believe in me...the way that I believe in you."_  Annie had started crying. Her breath caught in her throat when you looked at her again.

_"Annie I said I love you...and that's forever. And this I promise from my heart. I couldn't love you...any better. I love you just the way you aaaaaaaaare!"_ Your voice faded as you focused on the keys, playing your heart and feelings out to the audience--specifically that blue-eyed blonde girl sitting two rows from the stage. Annie watched you through her teary eyes. She hadn't expected you to do this, or put her name in the song for that matter! You honestly felt that way? Taking a deep breath, you began to sing again.

_"I don't want clever...conversation. I never want to work that hard."_ You slowed a bit, giving the higher keys a small flourish. _"I just want someone...that I can talk to. I want you just the way you aaaaare..."_ Your hands danced over the keys again, then gradually slowed as you gave another flourish at the end.

Standing, you were met with thunderous applause. You smiled and bowed...suddenly you were tackled into a hug. You looked down and saw Annie clinging to you, tears streaming down her face. Not even caring it was PDA, you kissed her--right in front of everyone. That seemed to fuel the applause a bit actually. You smiled and waved to the audience as the other contestants joined you onstage for scores. Annie remained clinging to you--the staff didn't have the heart to break you two apart at the moment. She nuzzled into you, taking in the familiar scent of the perfume you wore that she loved so much. "I love you so much (Y/n)," you heard her mumble to you over the applause. You tilted her head up so she'd look at you...was she smiling?! It was such a cute smile too--a big, cute smile that stretched across her face. It was contagious too, it made you smile and you kissed her again.

"I love you more Annie," you told her. She shook her head.

"I love you most," she countered. You didn't dare argue with her (though you loved her more). "I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize. You're beautiful the way you are Annie. Please don't ever forget that," you said. Annie nodded and buried her face in your neck, tightening her grip around you. They started announcing the awards. Third place went to Sasha Braus and Connie Springer for their magic show. Second place went to Jean Kirstein...who had surprisingly managed to whistle the whole dang song 'Crazy Kids' by Ke$ha. And finally...first place...

"(Y/n) (L/n)!" Annie squeezed you tighter, but let go to allow you to bow to the audience. People were rising to their feet and cheering loudly. You grinned and held Annie close to you after you finished your bow. To be honest, you wouldn't have cared anyway if you'd placed at all. You'd done this for Annie--and just having her by your side made you feel like a winner. Of course, the same could be said for how Annie felt.

After that day, Annie reverted back to wearing hoodies, jeans, and t-shirts again (although she occasionally wore the newer outfits--she kind of liked them). Her hair was put up in the usual messy bun that you thought was so cute. She stopped wearing the makeup. However--things were different now. From that day on, Annie had a newfound confidence--and it especially showed in her smile. The bullying problem became non-existent when they saw she wouldn't crack anymore. Bertholdt and Reiner were happy to see that she was happier now, you were as well. Of course, some people tried to flirt with you still. However, it didn't matter as much anymore. In the past, Annie would sit there on the sidelines and count all her flaws as the other person chatted you up. Now, Annie cozied up next to you and smiled at the other person, reminding them who you were with. She never picked herself apart again.

Because you truly loved her.

Just the way she was.


	4. Preferences: Kisses and Teasing (Trio x genderneutral!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cutesy stuff. Can be interpreted as happening in the original storyline or a Modern AU. No warnings for this one. :)

Reiner:   
_He whines and never stops if you won't kiss him right away. He won't stop pestering you until he gets what he wants. It's kind of funny to tease him though._

You were currently trying to concentrate on your book. It was had a very good plot, and you just could NOT put it down.

"(Y/nnnn)," Reiner droned. He slumped against your shoulder. "Can you put your book down and spend time with me please?"

"Sure," you replied. Reiner brightened up a bit. "As soon as I'm done with this chapter." He groaned.

"You said that five chapters ago and you just started this chapter," he whined. You ignored him and continued at the top of the next page. "(Y/n), please." You resumed reading. Reiner started poking you. When that didn't work, he started tickling you. Squealing with laughter, you dropped your book. It fell face-down, so luckily you didn't lose your place. Slightly annoyed, you pushed his hands off of you.

"Can I finish this chapter first? I promise it'll be the last one," You said, picking up your book. Reiner thought for a moment.

"Kiss me first," he said, putting a hand over the page. You sighed and pecked him on the lips. "Noooo, I want a real kiss," he whined. You rolled your eyes and leaned in, kissing him a few seconds longer.

"Okay, I kissed you," you stated.

"Please kiss me," Reiner said. You sighed again.

"Reiner, let me finish my chapter."

"Kiss me."

"I already did." You were trying hard not to laugh now. He was pouting like a child.

"Please?"

"Reiner."

"Please."

"Let me finish."

"Please!" With another sigh, you set your book down and kissed him. Reiner kissed back instantly. You wrapped your arms around his neck as his went around your waist and pulled you into his lap.

"Okay, can I continue now?" You asked, breaking away for air. Reiner nodded and rested his head on your shoulder. Out of curiosity, you quickly flipped through the current chapter to see how many pages there were. Eh, what the hell. You'd continue reading it tonight. "On second thought, the book can wait," you told him, a smile forming on your face. Reiner grinned and squeezed you tightly, leaning in to kiss you again. As you kissed back, he pulled you forwards to fall onto his chest--then proceeded to flip you so you were being pinned beneath him. Yeah--you'd probably be here for awhile.

 

Annie:   
_She's pretty impatient. If she wants a kiss, she gets a kiss. Right. Now. She usually will try to steal a kiss from you. Often, she'll pin you down. Do not even try to tease--it won't work._

"(Y/n), I want a kiss," Annie stated for the third time in a few minutes.

"Annie, we're supposed to be cleaning," you told her. You were dusting a shelf, your back to her. She was SUPPOSED to be mopping.

"I said, I want a kiss." You knew she was standing behind you.

"I heard you. We have to get this done though," you replied. Suddenly you were slammed into the wall. You were flipped over, and Annie was staring into your eyes. Without warning, she pressed her lips to yours. You blinked and dropped your feather-duster, then wrapped your arms around her and kissed back. Annie trailed her hands up and down your sides, making you shudder. Suddenly, she bit on your lip slightly, making you gasp. Instantly, she slid her tongue in and deepened the kiss. After a few minutes, you two pulled apart--a string of saliva connecting the two of you.

"I wanted a break," she told you, going back to mopping. You blushed and picked up your feather-duster.

"Well, maybe we can take another one in a little while," you piped up. Maybe it was your imagination, but you swore you saw her smile at that.

 

Bertholdt:   
_Ah yes, the gentle giant. He loves guilting you if you won't kiss him then and there. He makes the most pitiful puppy-face he can--and it never fails to break your heart. Teasing him results in very loud puppy-like whines from him._

You two were cuddling in Bertholdt's room at the moment. There wasn't a lot of conversation going on--you two were just enjoying time together, and the warmth you were both giving off. You smiled up at him. Bertholdt smiled back and leaned in a bit. Feeling a bit mischievous, you decided to play dirty. Quickly, you turned your head so he missed.

"Aw, (Y/n)...come on..." Bertholdt lightly whined. You giggled and moved so you straddled him.

"What?" You asked, innocently.

"Please...kiss me?" He asked you. You smirked.

"Okay," you replied. Bertholdt leaned in again, and you did the same thing.

"(Y/n)..." Bertholdt whined. Aw, he was so cute! You leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Not there..." he whined again.

"Where?" You asked.

"You know where!" He said.

"Show me." He pointed to his lips. "Ohhh, that's what you meant. Okay, I got it now." Bertholdt leaned in again. You stopped short of his lips and started giggling, pulling away. Bertholdt looked at you, a sad look on his face. Wait...no...you knew what he was doing.

"(Y-Y/n)..." he whimpered. You bit your lip. Bertholdt slightly pouted and gazed up at you, hugging you around the waist. "Please..." He sounded hurt, but you knew better. He always did this. Suddenly, there it was--the puppy whimpers. He nuzzled against you, trying to gain your pity. After about thirty seconds, you couldn't take it.

"Oh Berty, come here!" You pressed your lips against his, effectively cutting him off. Excitedly, he pulled you down and kissed back with passion. You giggled against him as he desperately licked at your lips, trying to gain entrance. Deciding you'd tortured him enough, you just opened. His tongue slid in instantly, and he tightened his grip on you. For a while, he had dominance over your mouth. Needing air, you broke away. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," Bertholdt told you, nuzzling into your neck. With a smile, you leaned in and kissed him again.

 

All Three   
_Lion's den. They refuse to let up on you. It's usually Reiner or Annie pinning you down. The three sometimes fight a bit over who has dominance over your lips--they take turns though. The other two settle for planting kisses all over your face, neck and chest-area in the meantime. Sometimes they tickle you as punishment if you tease them too much._

You walked into your room to see Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt sitting on your bed.

"Oh, hey. What are you three doing here?" You asked.

"Do we need an excuse to see you?" Annie asked.

"I guess not," you replied, giggling slightly. Reiner grinned and pulled you down so you landed on the bed with them. You flipped over so you were on your back.

"We missed you for the past hour," Bertholdt said.

"Sorry. I got held up, talking with Connie and Sasha," you explained. Oh boy, that was your mistake.

"But we're dating you, so we're more important, right?" Reiner asked. They were wanting you to say yes. You probably shouldn't tease them...but...

"Wellllll..." you started, giggling a bit.

"(Y/n)," Annie said. You couldn't read her expression at the moment, but you knew she wasn't mad.

"That hurts (Y/n). Connie and Sasha? Over us? Wow," Reiner dramatically said. Bertholdt laughed.

"What shall we do with them?" He asked, smiling a bit and looking into your eyes.

"Oh, I have an idea," Reiner responded, pinning you down so you couldn't move. Annie and Bertholdt leered at you from the sides. You shivered lightly, a panicked smile on your face. Suddenly, Reiner was kissing your lips. Annie started attacking your neck while Bertholdt gently pecked all over your cheeks and forehead. You were a giggling mess as they did this. It was almost too much though, so you tried to pull away for a few moments. Of course it didn't work though. Annie shook her head.

"(Y/n) are you trying to escape?" She asked, staring into your eyes.

"I just need a moment to breathe!" You protested.

"You should have thought of that before you got held up with Sasha and Connie," Reiner sassed. He suddenly had an evil glint in his eye. "Get them." In a split second, Annie and Bertholdt were both single-handedly holding your arms down and Reiner was straddling your waist.

"Oh no. No no no. Come on guys, we can talk about this...right?" You asked, laughing nervously. Their hands got closer. "Guys?" Closer. "I l-love you all..." you said.

"Sorry (Y/n)-chan, but now you're getting punished!" Bertholdt exclaimed. Suddenly all three of them were tickling you. You squealed and squirmed about beneath them.

"G-GUYS! HAHA COME ON!! AHAHAHA PLEASE!!!" You pleaded, overtaken by laughter.

"Nope!" Reiner replied, snickering.

"PLEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSEEEEE! AHAHAHAHAHA! I'M SORRYYYY!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" You begged, tears forming in your eyes from laughing too hard.

"Hmmmm, maybe we should let up on them," Bertholdt suggested. They ceased and you breathed again.

"Thanks..." you said, inhaling.

"On second thought," Annie piped up. All three of them started tickling you, AGAIN!

"GUYS!" Oh well. You loved them anyway.


	5. Just 5 More Minutes... (Trio x genderneutral!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in a modern AU--sexual activity implied.

All was quiet in the home that you shared with your wife and husbands of two years. It was Saturday--and you'd all been lucky enough to not have work on the following day. Because of that, the four of you had stayed up late last night...all of you were sore this morning. Heh heh.

Your eyelids fluttered open. To your left, Reiner had an arm draped over you, and with the other, he was holding onto Annie, whom was snoozing peacefully on top of him. Where was Bertholdt...? Oh. One of his legs was on the bed--the rest of him was off of the bed. You giggled quietly, then glanced over at the alarm clock. It was 9:30. Gently, you pulled yourself out of Reiner's grasp and rolled over to the edge of the bed. Reiner mumbled something in his sleep and felt around the spot you'd just previously been in--then grabbed your pillow and snuggled that instead. Wincing, you stood up. You had to stretch, even though that was probably going to hurt more. You slowly bent over, wincing again--only a bit. As soon as you tried to stretch your legs though, you hissed in pain and had to stop. That's the last time Annie uses a strap-on on you...or maybe just have her not use it if you were already getting penetrated by Bertholdt and Reiner.

You walked over to the window, overstepping all the scattered clothes on the ground, and opened the blinds. It had snowed last night. The whole ground was covered in a few inches. That'd be a fun idea later--all of you going out in the snow and playing together like you all did when you were kids. Suddenly, you felt warm arms wrap around you and a head rest on top of yours. "Good morning Bertholdt," you said quietly. A pair of lips pressed against the top of your head.

"Good morning (Nickname)," Bertholdt replied. He proceeded to leave a small trail of kisses until he was kissing your neck. This left him bent at an awkward angle however, so you just turned around and let him pick you up--your lips meeting his in a passionate kiss.

"You fell out of bed again this morning," you mused, pulling away from him.

"I know," he replied.

"Maybe we should put a safety rail up on your side of the bed," you teased. Bertholdt groaned and kissed you again.

"It's not funny," he whined.

"Sorry honey," you said. Bertholdt laid you down on the bed and crawled on top of you, laying his head on your chest. "Berty, I was going to put my shirt and underwear back on at least. Can you get up?"

"But why?" Bertholdt asked, planting a kiss to your chest. He stared up at you with those lovely pale green eyes of his.

"I'm cold right now," you answered. Bertholdt tugged the covers up on the side you both laid on.

"There. Now you have me and the sheets to keep you warm," he said, nuzzling your chest. You sighed and wrapped your arms around him. He was so cute. Seriously. Suddenly, strong arms pulled you both to the left.

"Good morning to the both of you," Reiner said, loosening his grip a little. You pressed your forehead against his before kissing him.

"Good morning," you replied, pulling away and smiling at him. Bertholdt picked himself up and gave Reiner a good morning kiss as well.

"Morning Reiner," Bertholdt whispered. He snuggled back into your chest. You smiled and stroked his hair.

"Why are you two up so early?" Reiner asked, yawning.

"It's around 9:30, Reiner. How is this early?" you asked, laughing a bit.

"It is for the weekend," Reiner answered. "I woke up when you two got back on the bed."

"Sorry," you apologized. Reiner smirked.

"It's fine. Besides...I'm not complaining." His gaze lowered. You puffed your cheeks in annoyance and smacked his arm. "Hey! What was that for?"

"You know what that was for," you said, sticking your tongue out at him.

"...ughhh...guys...keep it down..." Annie grumbled.

"Sorry darling," you apologized. "We didn't mean to wake you." Annie huffed. Reiner snickered and poked her shoulder repeatedly.

"Reiner Braun, I will cut you," Annie warned. Reiner stopped. Sighing, Annie stretched and opened her eyes. "How are you feeling?" she asked you.

"I'm really sore," you told her. "You...were pretty rough with the strap on." You offered her a weak smile. Annie's eyes softened a little and she reached over to smooth out your hair.

"I'm sorry," she said. You leaned into her touch.

"You're forgiven," you replied, taking your hand in hers and planting a kiss to it. Annie gave you a small smile.

"I'm pretty sore too," Bertholdt confessed, blushing a bit. "Of course, that's not entirely your fault Annie." He shot a look at Reiner.

"I don't know my own strength," Reiner joked. You nudged him. "I apologize though. But yeah, damn Annie. Tone it down a bit!" Annie huffed and headbutted his chest. Reiner snickered and then turned his attention to you. "Also, tone down that mouth of yours," he teased.

"I-It's too early to talk about this. Shut uuuup," you whined. Reiner pecked your cheek.

"Fine," he said. "I'll stop."

"I think we're all sore from last night," Annie stated. You sighed and started to sit up, making Bertholdt whine and cling to you tighter.

"I'll make breakfast this morning," you said. Annie clamped her hand around your arm.

"Stay," she ordered, closing her eyes again. Bertholdt pushed against you more, forcing you to lay back down. He beamed in triumph when it worked, and nuzzled back against your chest.

"Yeah...let's just sleep a little more," Bertholdt added.

"Guys...breakfast...food...come on," you tried to reason. Reiner chuckled and repositioned his left arm around Annie, then reached his other around you and Bertholdt--pulling you two completely against him.

"Just five more minutes," Reiner told you. He closed his eyes.

"It's never five more minutes. It's always an hour later," you countered. Annie let go of your arm and trailed a finger over your lips, shushing you.

"Just go back to sleep (Y/n)," Bertholdt whispered, giving you the puppy face. You finally gave in.

"You three win," you said with a sigh. Bertholdt smiled and closed his eyes. You looked at the three of them, then smiled and fell back asleep.


	6. Hanji's Experiment pt. 1 (genderbent!Trio x fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly altered storyline here--and a genderbent trio! Just swearing in this one, plus a bit of dirty humor.

"Cadet (L/n)! Just the person I was looking for!" You stopped walking and looked up to see Hanji running toward you.

"Hello, Squad Leader Hanji. What do you need?" You asked. Hanji rubbed the back of her head, giving you a sheepish grin.

"Wellllll...maybe you should just come and see for yourself," Hanji told you. Without even giving you a choice or a moment to respond, she dragged you to her office and shut the door. You were about to say something but Hanji turned your head so you were looking near the table where she usually conducted her experiments.

Standing near the table were three teenagers--two girls and a boy that you'd never seen before. They were all wearing the Survey Corps uniform though--newcomers by chance? It was a bit funny--they looked a bit like your best friends (*cough* crushes *cough*): Annie, Bertholdt, and Reiner. The boy was pretty short--shorter than Levi. He had hair almost like Armin's, but a lighter shade--and it was currently covering one of his piercing blue eyes. He had a scowl on his face as well, and wore a light mint-green hoodie. Both the girls were tall, like towers almost. One had an olive skin tone and wavy, dark brown hair that fell to a bit below her shoulders. She had pale green eyes that were glancing around the room, and she was nervously messing with her hands. Her dark blue shirt was stained with sweat marks. The other female was blonde, hair styled in a pixie cut. She was a tiny bit shorter than the other female by two inches, but she was a bit stockier...and busty. Her green shirt was tighter at the top than the bottom. Suddenly, her honey-colored eyes fell on you.

"Hey (Y/n)! How are ya?" The busty blonde called out to you, grinning. She had a deep, smooth, feminine voice. You cocked your head to the side in confusion.

"Do I know you?" You asked. Hanji nervously laughed.

"So...uh...heheh...funny story (L/n)..." She started. You raised an eyebrow. This couldn't be good. "I created a new formula last night and needed a few subjects to test it out on, and your friends...that trio you're always with...walked by a few minutes ago. So I had them test it out just now and...well THIS happened," Hanji explained, gesturing to the teens. You didn't get it. She was presenting it almost like a really bad joke. There was something you weren't getting here...you looked at the three...wait a minute...

"Reiner?" You asked. The blonde girl's smile grew. Oh no. "Bertholdt?" The brunette met your gaze nervously, blush dusting her cheeks. She gave a tiny wave. "Annie?" The short blonde male turned to you and nodded. "Oh my god, Hanji!" you shouted in exasperation.

"It could have been worse," Hanji responded. Well, she did have a point...

"Hey Bert, look at my boobs!" Reiner exclaimed, squeezing his chest. Bertholdt looked away, embarrassed.

"R-Reiner no..." Bertholdt said. His new voice was quiet, and a bit higher pitched.

"Reiner, quit fucking around," Annie growled. Her voice had dropped an octave, and sounded more masculine now. "Hanji, is this stuff permanent?"

"I'm really not sure...I'll try to find an antidote. Maybe the effects will go away on their own. Anyway, I think it's best if we use different names and pronouns for you three for the time being. It might be a bit less confusing," Hanji explained. Then a small excited grin came on her face. "Ooh~! Time for a naming ceremony!" Annie groaned. "Now, just to keep it simple--I'll just use names similar to your own." Hanji ignored her and pointed at Reiner. "Reina." Then she pointed at Bertholdt. "Bertha." Last, she pointed to Annie. "Andrew." Anni...make that Andrew...groaned again.

"Relax Andrew, this isn't so bad!" Reina tried to reason. Andrew huffed. Bertha was currently shaking a bit (and sweating), and staring at her newly developed chest.

"For the mean time, you three should switch rooms. Andrew, you'll go to the room where Bertha and Reina stayed and bunk with Marco and Jean--and Bertha and Reina, you'll go with (Y/n) and bunk with her and Sasha," Hanji said. "I just think it'll be easier that way. And you might want to explain to the other cadets what happened so there's no confusion." No Hanji, there would still be confusion...well, maybe for awhile. Heavens knew how long this would last for.

"Fine," Andrew said. Reina cracked a grin and slung and arm around Bertha, who let out a small squeak. With that, the four of you left Hanji's office. Bertha and Reina grabbed their things from their room (thank god Marco and Jean were out at the moment) and the four of you headed off to the room you shared with Sasha. As Andrew put a hand on the doorknob, he paused and turned to the two taller girls. "If you two try anything with (Y/n) or Sasha, I'll personally kick both your asses." Bertha whimpered and Reina rolled her eyes. Andrew opened the door and the four of you walked in. Sasha was currently on the bed, eating some bread that she most likely snagged from the kitchen.

"Oh hi (Y/n)," Sasha said with her mouth full. "Who are those three?"

"That's Annie, Bertholdt, and Reiner," you stated. Sasha bursted out laughing. "No Sasha. Seriously." You summarized what Hanji had told you and explained her plan.

"I'm sorry, that's still really funny! I believe you though," Sasha explained through her giggles, wiping a tear from her eye. Andrew gritted his teeth and started to stomp over to her but you held him back.

"Let's not do that right now," you said. Andrew huffed and gently pushed you off of him.

"Alright so-" you were quickly cut off by Reina.

"I call sleeping with (Y/n)! You can have top bunk Bert!" Bertha sighed and shook her head at the nickname. Andrew grabbed his clothes, bid the four of you goodnight and left. ANNIE was usually the one to sleep on the top bunk so that was fine. Sasha had a single bed instead of a bunk bed, but it was obvious she wasn't about to give it up. Ah well--you'd deal with it. Today had been a long day anyway.

Time skip...with Andrew...

"Oh, did Bertholdt and Reiner have a room swap? I don't think we've met you before. I'm Marco and this is Jean," Marco greeted, walking into the room. Jean trailed in behind him.

"It's me--Annie, you're now to refer to me as Andrew. I turned into a guy thanks to Hanji. I don't want to hear it. Got it?" Andrew threatened. Jean nodded nervously. Marco gave a smile, but his eyes were swimming with terror. With that, Andrew flopped down on the bed next to their's.

"She's still scary as a guy," Jean whispered. Marco nodded.

Another Smol Timeskip--back to you!

Sasha announced to the three of you that she was sneaking out to raid the kitchen. You sighed and flopped down on your bed, clad in a (f/c) nightgown. Bertha timidly bid you goodnight and climbed up to the top bunk. You had lended her one of your nightgowns, Reina was wearing a pair of boxer shorts and one of your v-necks that was a bit big on you. Suddenly Reina flopped down on the mattress, making you bounce a bit. You averted you eyes as not to stare at her chest, which had also just bounced. Yeah...they should probably invest in bras. "Alright so does it matter to you which side I'm on?" she asked, grinning at you.

"Not really," you replied. Reina nodded and laid down on the left side, then stretched while "accidentally" brushing up against you in the process. You ignored it and laid down on the right, turning on your side.

"Goodnight Bertha," you called up.

"Night Bertha!" Reina chimed in.

"G-Goodnight (Y/n). Reina," she responded. Reina grinned and moved closer to you.

"Night (Y/n)," Reina purred. You shuddered a bit.

"G-Goodnight. S-Stay on your s-side of the bed, p-please." Great. Now you were stuttering like Bertha.

"Aw okay," you heard her say. Sasha would be back with the other lantern soon, so you went ahead and blew the light out on the one that was on the nightstand. Darkness engulfed the room. It was quiet. You closed your eyes and tried to sleep. After a few minutes however, you were woken up by a pair of arms wrapping around you.

"Reina, that's not your side of the bed," you hissed, looking over your shoulder at her. Reina was asleep though--or pretending to sleep. You sighed and tried to pry her arms off, but she had a good grip. Suddenly, she pulled you closer so she was now spooning you. Some sort of bizarre noise was omitted from your throat, as her boobs were pressed directly into your back and she was breathing softly on your neck. You struggled a bit more to get out of her grasp but eventually gave up. It wasn't too bad. At least you could breathe. You grumbled a tiny bit and closed your eyes. After a while, sleep was slowly overtaking you. Then there was a small tap on your shoulder. Huffing, you opened your eyes. "What?" You said, not bothering to hide the annoyed tone in your voice.

"O-Oh, I'm s-sorry (Y/n). I-I'll just leave y-you alone." Fuck. You hadn't meant to snap at Bertha.

"No Bertho...I mean, Bertha, don't apologize. I'm sorry for snapping. What did you need?" You asked, lifting your head to look at her. Faintly, you could see her outline from the moonlight streaming in through the window.

"I...had a n-nightmare...could I...no...forget it..." Bertha turned away from you.

"Bertha, tell me," you said. Bertha sighed.

"Could I...please sleep with you and Reina?" She spoke fairly quickly but you were able to make out what she'd said. Well...there was a bit of room left. She would fit.

"Come here," you whispered, patting the area next to you. Bertha blushed in the dark, but sat on the edge of the bed and proceeded to lay down next to you. She turned on her side so she faced you.

"Thanks..." she whispered back. Since she was right next to you now, you could easily see her face. She had been crying, poor thing. You were suddenly reaching toward her, unable to stop yourself, and you gently touched her face. She tensed as you did so, but melted into your touch when you wiped her stray tears away. Bertha loved the feeling. It was comforting to her...she suddenly got the urge to lean in and kiss you. No...she wouldn't. What if you didn't like him...her...like that? With a content sigh, she relaxed and leaned against you, wrapping her arms around you. Oh well--you'd put up with this. You pulled her closer and she buried her face in your neck. Bertha slowly fell asleep as you gently stroked her hair. With both girls now asleep, you figured you could now finally sleep as well. Smiling, you closed your eyes. Suddenly the door flew open.

"I got bread!" Sasha called. With a menacing glare, you looked over your shoulder at her and shushed her. Sasha instantly closed the door and apologized to you repeatedly. You were about as scary as An...drew when you didn't get your sleep.

"Go the fuck to sleep," you hissed. Sasha fearfully slinked into her bed with her bread rolls and ate quietly while you finally fell asleep.


	7. Hanji's Experiment pt. 2 (genderbent!Trio x fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill. Same warnings as the first part, a bit more pervertedness in this one. Enjoy!

The next morning you woke up...with Reina's hands resting on your chest and one of Bertha's legs wrapped around your neck. What the fuck?! Well...the guys hadn't been kidding about Bertholdt's sleeping positions...in this new form, that hadn't changed a bit. She was laying with her head at the foot of the bed and her arms sprawled out. Her nightgown was riding up a bit...noooo...don't look (Y/n). You tore your attention away from the two and looked up to see Sasha leaving the room. THANKS FOR THE HELP SASHA! You were probably going to be late for breakfast now. Carefully, you tried to get out. It was merely impossible it seemed. You were about to writhe about like a snake when the door opened without a knock. Andrew walked in, surveying the scene. He scowled. "Can you seriously not get out of that?" he asked. You shook your head.

"She won't budge," you whispered, gesturing to Bertha. Then you pointed to Reina. "And she's got a death grip." Andrew sighed and walked over to Bertha. He grabbed her by the legs and yanked--making her wake up as she fell off the bed.

"Wha?! Oh god, I'm sorry!" Bertha apologized to you and Andrew. "I did it again...it always happens..." You wanted to get up and comfort the girl but you had another one holding onto you--of course. Andrew was now standing behind Reina.

"Bertha, I need you to grab a hold of (Y/n)'s hands," Andrew instructed. Bertha shakily got up and held your hands in hers tightly. With another hard yank, Reina was unlatched from you. She hit the floor with a loud THUD--instantly jarring her awake.

"Huh?! Oh. Good morning!" Reina said, scratching the back of her head, a sheepish grin on her face. Andrew rolled his eyes.

"Save it. We're going to be late for breakfast. Get dressed and hurry up," Andrew said, leaning against the wall.

"U-Um...you're not...gonna leave?" Bertha asked.

"We're all girls...I used to be one anyway. What difference should it make?" Andrew asked.

"Pervert~! You're a guy now," Reina teased, waggling her pointer finger at Andrew. Andrew gritted his teeth.

"Guy, let's just get dressed," you said, peeling your nightgown off. "And I want to hear absolutely no commentary or whistling of any sort." Reina chuckled but removed her shirt as well. Bertha hesitated, but got undressed as well. As the three of you were changing, Andrew was staring at the three of you. Bertholdt and Reiner didn't look half bad as girls...but damn, there was you. He'd gazed upon your body many times before...when he was a girl...but it amazed him still how good you looked. Your figure was something else...oh. Wait. What the fuck was happening? Andrew groaned and turned--hitting his head against he wall, causing you, Bertha, and Reina to look at him with concern. "Are you okay?" you asked. Reina was snickering.

"Fine," Andrew replied. His eyes trailed down to his crotch. He had a fucking erection, and it was such an odd feeling. How did guys live like this?! "I'll see you guys out there. I need to take care of something," Andrew said, speed walking out. Reina and Bertha started to put their shirts on but you stopped them.

"Whoa. Hold up there." You walked over to the dresser in the room and pulled out two of your sports bras. Bertha blushed. "I don't know how well they'll fit...but it's better than nothing," you said with a sigh. Reina examined the garment while Bertha put hers on. Your eye twitched. "What?"

"You think I know how to put one of these on?" Reina asked. You almost hit your head against the wall in frustration.

"Put it on like you would put on a tank top!" you almost yelled. You grumbled and picked up your straps, fixing them around your body. When you looked back up, Reina had it on wrong. The smirk on her face said she'd done it on purpose...just to be difficult. "You're fucking kidding me right?" You asked.

"Noooo...maybe you could assist me?" Reina hinted, winking at you. You stormed over and took it off of her--then slid it over her the right way. The whole time, you were blushing. You really couldn't help it...and you also couldn't help but peek. Reina watched you. Did you really not get that she liked you by now? As in...like-liked...? She knew Bertha liked you too... Quickly, she shot a glance over in her direction. Bertha was putting her shirt on, watching in jealousy. Judging from how Andrew had acted earlier, he also had a crush on you. These new forms though...had these ruined their chances of any of them ever being with you?

"There. Let's. Go," you stated through clenched teeth. In a slight huff, you left the room. Bertha looked over at Reina and gave her a WTF look.

"Stop pissing her off," she mouthed. She hurried out the door to catch up with you. Reina stood there alone with her thoughts for a moment. How would this all work out? They all liked you...did you like any of them? You seemed so annoyed right now...maybe she should stop messing with you. Reina pulled her shirt on and fixed the top straps, then sprinted off down the hall to find you and Bertha. Goddammit...the whole time, her chest was bouncing. It was a bit painful...how did girls live like this?!

She found you and Bertha in the mess hall, sitting down already. Reina got her breakfast and then sat down next to you. You shot her a small glare. "I'm sorry about this morning (Y/n)," Reina apologized. Your face softened a little. "You're just fun to tease at times. I'm just joking with you. I never mean to upset you."

"Apology accepted," you told her. Well, to be honest--it was annoying at times, but you knew she meant well. You glanced between the two females. How long would this last for? You really didn't care...all three were still attractive either way. It would just take a tiny bit of getting used to. Andrew came into the room a few minutes later and joined the group. Then...silence.

"So...are you all taken care of?" Reina joked. Andrew sent her a death glare. There was more silence. You left the table as soon as you were done, leaving the genderbent trio alone. Andrew sighed and leaned in, gesturing for the two females to do the same.

"You two realize we all can't have her, right?" Andrew asked, lowering his voice even quieter than what it was normally at.

"That's bullshit. Why couldn't we?" Reina asked. Andrew shrugged.

"What if she's not into polyamory?" Andrew asked.

"That is a good point..." Bertha spoke, staring down at her lap. "...what if she doesn't want us in these forms? What...what if we never change back?"

"Don't think like that. You'll get yourself worked up," Reina said, moving to sit over by Bertha. She comfortingly patted her on the back. Bertha sighed and leaned against her.

"Well, I guess only time will tell," Andrew said, sighing. "Let's just hope for the best.


	8. Heathers pt. 1--Fight For Me (male! Annie x fem! Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Annie will be referred to as Andrew since I genderbent her for this mini series. If you haven't seen Heathers, wow--you NEED to watch it! It's so good. It was a movie originally and then was made into a musical.  
> Short summary--it's about an outcasted girl who tries to become popular so she won't get bullied anymore. She falls for an outcasted guy--who later helps her get revenge on the popular kids. I apologize for any slang that might offend someone--I'm keeping it in because of the time period. Bold and Italicized font means you or someone else is singing--and it will be in script format for a little if there's more than one person singing.  
> Also--I'm not using all the songs from Heathers. I'm mostly using the ones you and Annie would be singing in. So yeah, if you're searching for one of the songs and it's not there--that's why. Sorry. Please enjoy though!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings in this are for derogatory slang, a bit of violence, swearing, and bullying. This is a songfic--more like a musical fic. It takes place in the 80s. Hope you enjoy!

****All you had wanted was for the bullying to stop. You had wanted to be one of the beautiful people. Heaven knows how it could have come to this...

The start of this school year--your last year in high school, you had lied for the popular group, the Heathers: Hitch, Pieck, and Ymir. They were known as that because they all shared the same middle name. They were the queen bees of the school. Nobody picked on them. They were the popular crowd, up there with the preps and jocks of course. Then there were the political junkies and student council. Then the pranksters and stoners. Then the goths, emos, and loners. Then the nerds. And then...so it seemed...was you. You felt like you were at the bottom of the food chain (you were--but technically you fell in WITH the nerds). Well...you weren't alone of course. You were right there with your best friend. But anyway, the Heathers almost got detention and you forged a hall pass for them to prevent them from getting in trouble--under one condition. You got to sit at their lunch table for a day. That way, maybe the bullies would ignore you and your bestie.

However it became more than that. Not only had Hitch, Pieck, and Ymir allowed you to sit with them, they invited you to join their GROUP (in exchange that you keep up your brilliant forgeries and give away homework answers to them when needed). You hadn't really meant to let it come to this...but it did feel pretty nice to be one of the beautiful people. But while you enjoyed your fame more and more, the time you spent with your original best friend became less and less...and you felt terrible for it. Even more so for the prank you had just unknowingly helped pull on him. You stood there in the corner of the classroom, arms folded as Hitch called Jean and Reiner over--the quarterback and the linebacker of the football team. Ymir and Pieck were giggling mischievously--you wanted to smack them both in the face.

"Reiner, be a sweetie and give this to Burnttoast Hoover for me," Hitch said, batting her fake eyelashes at him. Your eyes widened.

"What?! No!" You protested. Reiner made a face and took the folded up note.

"Since when do you talk to Sir Sweats-A-Lot?" he asked. Hitch rolled her eyes and shooed him off. The four of you watched as Reiner casually slid the note onto the desk of Bertholdt Hoover--your best friend since you two were babies. He didn't deserve this...why weren't you doing anything to stop it? He looked up from his textbook and glanced around, then his eyes fell on the note. You watched him pick it up, your heart thumping in your chest. No matter how many times you told yourself to move though--you couldn't for some reason.

"He's opening it!" Ymir hissed, snickering. You gulped nervously. Bertholdt was reading it over. His face lit up with excitement as he progressed, and then he pressed it to his heart and stared up at the ceiling with that huge dorky grin you loved so much. No...this was not happening...

The bell's ringing brought you out of your thoughts. Almost all at once, everyone rushed from the classroom. With a heavy heart and a disdainful sigh, you trudged over to your desk to grab your things. Bertholdt rushed over to you, a spring in his step. "(Nickname)!" he exclaimed, adjusting his thick-rimmed glasses. You looked up at him as he thrusted the note in your face. "Look! Reiner invited me to his homecoming party! I told you there was still something there! This proves he's been thinking about me!" You grimaced as you looked over the handwriting you'd forged, but forced a smile and looked back up at him.

"Color me stoked..." you said, giving him a weak thumbs up.

"I'm so happy!" he shouted, running from the room and into the hall. See, Reiner had kissed Bertholdt on the kickball field when they were in kindergarten. You remembered how giddy he was when he told you, how carefree you all were back then. Nobody cared how you dressed, or what you looked like...who you hung out with. God...you felt terrible at the moment. Pushing open the door, you strode into the hallway--smack dab into the current of students pushing this way and that. Finally, you made it to your locker. You gathered what you needed for your last three classes and closed the door...to lock your (e/c) eyes with a pair of blue. The new student was leaning against the row of lockers, staring right at you with a bit of his blonde hair falling into his face. You didn't remember his name...

"You shouldn't have bowed down to the swatch dogs and diet-coke heads. They're going to crush that boy," he said, with a bit of amusement to his tone. You stared at him, a bit entranced by his looks. Yeah he was as short as you...but damn. "Clearly, you've got a soul. You just gotta work harder on keeping it clean." He paused and made air quotes with his hands. "'We are all born marked for evil.'" Then he turned and started to walk away. You blinked.

"Hey wait! Don't just quote Baudelaire at me and then walk away," you called. He stopped and turned to you. "Excuse me, I didn't catch your name." New Kid smirked and adjusted his leather jacket.

"I didn't throw it." He was so cool... A few feet away on the opposite wall, Reiner and Jean watched the small interaction.

"Who does that guy think he is anyway? Bo Diddley?" Jean asked, glaring at the blue-eyed blonde.

"(Y/n)'s into his act, no doubt," Reiner answered with a huff. Jean grinned.

"Let's kick his ass," he said, rubbing his hands together. Reiner shook his head.

"No man, we're seniors. We're too old for that shit," he reasoned. Jean ignored him and walked up behind the new kid. "Dammit Jean..." Reiner rolled his eyes and walked over to join him.

"Hey, sweetheart! What did your boyfriend say when you told him you were moving to Sherwood, Ohio?" Jean asked, smirking at the blonde. New kid raised a brow.

"My buddy Jean just asked you a question," Reiner said, glaring at him. Jean snickered.

"Hey Reiner, doesn't the school have a 'no fags allowed' rule?" he asked.

"They seem to have an open-door policy for assholes, though," new kid spoke up, smirking right back. Jean's face contorted into one of offense.

"Hold his arms!" Jean shouted. Reiner moved to grab new kid but he swiftly dodged and slammed Jean into the ground, then whirled around and decked Reiner in the stomach. Your mouth fell open and you took a few steps back as the three boys tussled (although it was VERY clear who had the upper hand). The commotion attracted the other students in the hallway to watch however.

 

[(CLICK FOR THE SONG--"FIGHT FOR ME" FROM HEATHERS)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DmHPhhJWNKI)

 

**_[Students: Holy shit! (Holy shit!) Holy shit! (Holy shit!) Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shiiiit!]_ **

You grimaced and turned away while the other students were either shouting to break it up or jeering it on.  ** _"Why when you see boys fight, Does it look so horrible, Yet...feel so right? I shouldn't watch this crap, That's not who I am."_** You snuck a glance back at the fight.  ** _"But with this kid, daaamn."_** It was like everything was in slow motion but a blur at the same time...except for HIM.  ** _"Hey, Mr. No-Name-Kid...So who might you be? And could you fight for me? And hey, could you face the crowd? Could you be seen with me, And still act proud?"_** You laughed as Jean tried to throw himself at New Kid to knock him off-balance, but New Kid was quick to avoid the move and kicked him in the side.  ** _"Hey, could you hold my hand? And could you carry me, Through no-man's land? It's fine if you don't agree...But I would fight for you, If you would fight for meeee..."_** With a dreamy smile, you sank against the lockers.  ** _"Let them drive us underground, I don't care how far. You can set my broken bones, And I know CPR."_** Reiner weakly stood up and took a swing, but New Kid caught his fist and punched him right in the face. With a pained groan, he sank back to the ground.  ** _"Well, woah. You can punch real good. You've lasted longer than, I thought you would. So, hey...Mr. No-Name-Kid, If some night you're free...Wanna fight for meee?"_**   Reiner jumped up and ran at New Kid--only to have New Kid flip him over his shoulder to the ground.

**_[Students: Holy shiiit...]_ **

**_"If you're still alive..."_**  you sang, holding a hand against your heart.

**_[Students: Holy shiiiiit...]_ **

**_"I would fight for you..."_**  Jean screamed as new kid full blown kicked him in the balls.

**_[Students: Holy shit, holy shiiiiiit...]_ **

A smile appeared on your face.  ** _"If you would fight for meeeeee!"_**  Reiner panicked as New Kid brought his foot down into his ballsack, and he howled in pain.

**_[Students: Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shiiiiiiiit!]_ **

The bell rang, reminding everyone to get to their next class. A teacher came out of one of the classrooms looking for the disturbance, but New Kid had already slipped away. The crowd of students dispersed as the teacher demanded they get to class. Jean and Reiner remained on the ground holding their crotches and trying to catch their breaths. You stared down the hallway in the direction New Kid had escaped. Who was he...? Wow...what a guy... You slowly walked to class, unable to get New Kid out of your mind. As you started down the hall, you heard Jean and Reiner talking behind you.

"Oh, that sucked!" Jean groaned.

"That kid fights better than the real Bo Diddley... Hey, have you ever seen 'Enter the Dragon'? Bo Diddley fights with his shirt off and is like...pretty ripped for an oriental dude," Reiner said. Jean snorted.

"Fag!"

"Shut up!"

"Reiner's eating Chinese tonight!"

"SHUT UP!" At that moment, the same teacher came out of the classroom and yelled at them to both to shut up and to go to class. You snickered and continued on your way, unable to get New Kid out of your head for the rest of the school hours.


	9. Preference: Valentines's Day Confessions (Trio x genderneutral!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy a fluffy modern AU where the trio confesses to you! Only warnings are for several uses of the fuck-word and other swears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Agggghhhh! I'm super sorry guys! I meant to have this out a week ago! I hope you guys can accept this late...I feel terrible to be honest. I'm trying to finish the ones for Jean and Marco in my other book too. I hope you enjoy these though--and I hope you had a Happy Valentines Day!

**Reiner**  
You stared out the window in boredom. This day couldn't get over fast enough. Valentines Day had come once again to remind you that you were still single--ONCE AGAIN.

It was your third class of the day, you only had four left--but that was still a lot...in your opinion anyway. Ah well though. The announcements had just been broadcasted and the office runners were coming around with the Valentines Day grams. You already knew it was going to be like your freshman year and your sophomore year--gramless. Ah well though... As there was a knock at the door, you tuned out as the grams started getting passed out.

"I want to deliver this one personally, thanks," you heard someone in your class say. The officer runners left and silent reading time started. Of course you didn't get one...so you thought. The next thing you knew--Reiner Braun, one of the popular boys in your grade, waltzed up to the front of the classroom. "IF I COULD GET EVERYONE'S ATTENTION FOR A MOMENT," he shouted.

"Oi Braun, sit down!" Mr. Ackerman hissed, narrowing his eyes at the buff blonde. Reiner waved him off.

"Ackerman, with all due respect Sir, this is important!" Reiner said, walking down the aisle of your row. He stopped in front of your desk. "(Y/n) (L/n), I've liked you since junior high and I think you're amazing and you're very attractive and...I was wondering...would you go out with me?" he asked, holding the single red carnation out to you. Was this a joke? You searched his face for any signs that it could be a prank, then glanced around at the rest of the class--but no, they seemed just as shocked as you were. Reiner was blushing and he was struggling to keep that look of confidence on his face.

"Braun, I WILL write you a referral if you don't sit down and be quiet. You're disrupting everyone else around you," Mr. Ackerman warned, getting a pad of paper out. Finally, you found your words.

"Yes Reiner, I will go out with you," you replied, smiling as you accepted the carnation. A look of excitement spread across Reiner's face.

"YES!" Reiner shouted. He pulled you out of your seat and picked your up, spinning you in a circle as he hugged you tightly. Classmates cheered started applauding the two of you.

"Braun, go to the AP's office. NOW," Mr. Ackerman growled, holding out a slip of paper. Reiner sighed and set you down, then walked over and took the paper slip.

"I'll see you after school, Babe," Reiner called over his shoulder, winking at you. You chuckled and waved at him as the rest of the class let out an 'awww.'

"I mean it Braun, get moving," Mr. Ackerman stated. Reiner ran out the door.

"(Y/N) SAID YES!" He exclaimed as he ran down the hallway.

"BRAUN!" Mr. Ackerman scolded, storming over to the door. You sat back down with a grin on your face. He was such a goof...but he was your goof.

 

**Bertholdt**  
Bertholdt sighed and stared at the tile ground. Today was Valentine's Day...and it seemed like everyone at the school was celebrating it. Bertholdt normally didn't like this holiday, he was usually alone--and oh what a kick in the gut it was to be alone and be forced to watch couples be happy.

But he had hoped this year would be different at least. There was someone he really liked--(Y/n) (L/n), one of the more popular students and one of his closest friends. He'd liked you for some time now...but was always too shy to say so. He figured Valentine's Day would have been the perfect day to confess. He'd ignored the classic Valentine's Day grams or whatever...he wanted it to be from the heart. That led to him staying up all night (for the most part) trying to think of what to say to you in the note he was writing. It took him three hours but he got it done! Then he'd just purchased a single red rose this morning on his way to school, and then he was set. And then reality sank in--he was hand delivering this to you...fuck...feelings were scary.

The lunch bell had just rang...he sat with you at lunch generally, and right now--he was a nervous wreck as students rushed past him, leaving him alone in the hallway. His anxiety was starting to rise, and he was perspiring a bit more than usual. Right now he was standing in front of your locker...seeing as he had no better option (because this way he wouldn't even see you reject him) he decided to slip the items into the vent of your locker. Just as he did, he heard footsteps down the hall. In a hurried panic, he ducked behind and entryway to a classroom.

You pulled out your phone and started typing up a message to Bertholdt. He hadn't waited for you after your last class. Actually, he'd seemed in a hurry to leave for some reason. You were worried about him. Stopping in front of your locker, you started to input your combination when you noticed a red rose and a folded piece of paper sticking out of the vent. You let go of the lock and reached up, plucking both items out of the vent, then unfolded the note and read it, holding the rose delicately. As your eyes moved across the page, you almost felt like crying tears of joy--and your heartbeat was speeding up. Finally you got to the signature--Bertholdt. You wiped away a stray tear and pressed the note to your heart, smiling as bright as the sun.

Unbeknownst to you, Bertholdt stood there in his hiding spot watching you. His face lit up as he watched you and heard your excited giggles. Gosh you were so cute...

You dialed Bertholdt, wondering where he was. And suddenly you heard a ringtone echo through the halls and someone swear. You giggled and turned around to see Bertholdt frantically trying to shush his phone. He blushed and shyly waved at you.

"Uhhh...H-Happy Valentines Day, (Y/n)," he said, nervously messing with the collar of his sweater. You smiled and set your books down, gently placing the rose and the note on top--then gave Bertholdt a hug.

"Happy Valentines Day, Berty." He blushed deeper at the nickname you gave him, and hugged you back tightly. This felt like a dream come true in all honesty.

"S-So...ah...would you...?" He trailed off. You leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek, already knowing what he was going to say.

"I'd love to go out with you," you told him. You squeaked in surprise as he lifted you up and kissed you on the lips. You chuckled and kissed him back, ignoring a teacher that had started reprimanding you two for PDA.

 

**Annie**  
God, she hoped she was doing this right. Normally she wasn't so open with her feelings...but she was going to do it. She was going to confess to you TODAY. What better day than Valentine's Day? Originally she wasn't going to...but Bertholdt and Reiner wouldn't shut up about her crush on you and wouldn't stop getting on her case about confessing...so here she was.

Annie took a deep breath and walked into her last class of the day--the one she shared with you. Behind her back, she held a small bag of chocolates for you--she'd crafted them herself. However she stopped dead in her tracks. Hitch was hanging over the edge of your desk, batting her eyelashes and flirting with you. You were on your phone, trying to shut her out it looked like. Hitch glanced over at Annie, a very smug look on her face. She knew Annie liked you--of course she'd done this on purpose. Annie huffed and took her seat in the desk next to yours. Fuck Hitch--that bitch. She also noted that you had a bouquet of pastel pink carnations with you...probably for Hitch...or from Hitch.

Pulling out her notebook for the last lesson of the day and shoving the bag of chocolates to the side, Annie grimly waited for class to start already. "So (Y/n) do you have any plans today~?" Hitch chirped in a sing-song tone. Annie wanted to puke.

"Nope," you replied. You glanced out the corner of your eye at Annie, and then at the bouquet on your desk. You wished Hitch would go away already...

"What a coincidence~! I also happen to be free," Hitch exclaimed, leaning in closer. "Who are the flowers for?" Fuck it, you thought. It was now or never.

"For Annie," you loudly stated, picking up the bouquet. Annie snapped to attention. What had you just said? She looked up from her desk to see you stand...then kneel in front of her, presenting the bouquet to her. "Annie? We've been in class together for a year now. I don't know you that well, but I'd sure like to get to know you better. So I was wondering--will you be my valentine, Annie Leonhardt?" Annie was silent as she looked at you with a semi-shocked expression, then back at Hitch. She had to keep herself from laughing as she looked at Hitch to see her gaping as she stupidly looked on.

"Yes...I'd love to," Annie replied, unable to keep herself from blushing. She smiled and thanked you as she accepted the carnations, and god--that was one of the cutest smiles you'd ever seen. "Oh...I made these for you by the way," she told you, handing you the small mesh bag. Hitch growled and sulked off back to her desk in the front row.

"Oh wow--thank you Annie," you said. You opened the bag and popped a truffle in your mouth. It was very sweet, almost melting the minute it touched your tongue. "These are amazing! You're great at confectionary." Annie tried to hide her red face in the carnations.

"T-Thanks..." she said. "Would you...want to go do something together later?"

"We could go catch that new movie playing in theaters tonight. I could buy your ticket," you suggested.

"If you're going to do that then let me pay for concessions," Annie insisted. You chuckled.

"Alright then," you said. You were about to check the times when the teacher walked in. Quickly, you jotted down your number on an index card and slid it onto her desk. "Message me after class. We can work out a time later," you whispered. Annie nodded and drifted into her daydreams, tuning out the rest of class. She only wished that the clock would go faster...

 

**All Three**  
Just another Valentine's Day had come as usual. You were lounging in the basement of your house with your pals Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt. It had pretty much become tradition that every Valentine's Day found the four of you together. You all had the worst luck at love it seemed.

Right now, you were all playing Super Smash Bros Brawl and eating junk food. "Oi Bert, hit me," Reiner said, jamming the buttons on the Wii remote. Bertholdt complied and shoved a mini chocolate donut in Reiner's mouth, eyes never leaving the screen.

"Reiner, quit cheating," Annie droned.

"How am I cheating?!" Reiner exclaimed once he finished his donut.

"You won the last two games by playing dirty. I don't trust you right now," Annie stated, eyes narrowing as he punched her character off the screen, ending her final life. "COME ON!" Annie put her controller down and death glared Reiner. Reiner snickered...until you ruthlessly attacked his character and forced him to fall off the platform.

"Hey!" Reiner exclaimed, crossing his arms and pouting.

"I AVENGED YOU ANNIE!" You shouted. Then a smirk widened across your face. "Now I'm gonna get you Berty."

"Not if I get you first," Bertholdt said, looking you dead in the eye with an intense look on his face.

"It's so on," you shot back, gripping your controller tightly. For another 2 minutes, you two battled. However... "SON OF A BISCUIT EATER!" Bertholdt had an amused look on his face as your character fell.

"You tried," Annie said, placing a hand on your shoulder.

"Kirby betrayed me," you stated. Annie shrugged and offered you some Cheez-itz from the box she was holding. Thanking her, you snagged a handful.

"Honestly I'm a bit surprised you aren't with Sasha right now. It is Valentine's Day," Reiner said to you. Annie nudged him harshly. "What?!"

"Sasha and I decided things weren't working out. I'm not what she needs," you stated. Reiner frowned.

"Shit, I'm sorry..." he apologized. "I thought you would hit it off too."

"You don't need to apologize, you're fine. I told Annie earlier and I forgot I hadn't told you or Bertholdt," you explained. "God I remember I was crazy about her in junior high too..."

"Speaking of junior high, remember when Reiner found out Krista was a lesbian and dating Ymir?" Annie asked, snickering.

"Oh god, don't remind me of how awkward that was," Reiner said with a groan. He put his face in his hands in embarrassment.

"It was pretty obvious they were together. You just weren't paying attention," you teased.

"At least you two liked someone who lived nearby. You have no idea how hard it was to keep up a long-distance relationship with someone who lived in a time zone eight hours ahead of you," Bertholdt stated, taking a swig of his Redbull. A saddened look crossed over his face. That had been just a year ago too, your sophomore year.

"At least you three had your shot," Annie chimed in, the frown coming back to settle on her face. The room went silent, save for the game music playing over the TV. "...what?"

"Annie...what do you mean by that?" Bertholdt asked.

"No one has ever taken an interest in me," Annie replied.

"Krista and I never dated," Reiner responded but Annie waved him off.

"But it seemed like she had an interest in you before she came out. You two were so close, although it makes sense that she sees you as an older brother now," Annie told him. "You guys are attractive at least..."

"And you're not?" Reiner asked.

"Annie, you're beautiful. Don't say such things," you said. Bertholdt nodded.

"No really, who would date me?" Annie asked, rolling her eyes. Almost instantly--Bertholdt, Reiner, and you all raised your hands. Annie blinked in shock. The three of you all looked at one another.

"You two realize we can't all have Annie," you joked. "But seriously, do you know how amazing you truly are Annie? Anyone would be lucky to have you. You're beautiful, very smart, strong...hell you kicked Reiner's ass in the fitness test!"

"Right, I remember that," Bertholdt agreed, laughing.

"That she did," Reiner added, chuckling. Annie smiled a little. "But seriously...I agree with what (Y/n) said--anyone would be lucky to have you, Annie."

"Um...thanks...I wasn't expecting this..." Annie said, looking at her lap.

"Since we're talking about feelings...can I just say that Sasha missed out?" Reiner asked. You looked over at him. "I mean, (Y/n)--have you seen yourself? Goddamn...you could go into modeling."

"Oh, you stop that," you teased. Reiner shook his head.

"You think I'm kidding--I'm serious. You're very attractive. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't checked you out a few times," Reiner told you, avoiding your gaze.

"Reiner is right. And you're really funny--you have a great sense of humor," Bertholdt added. He blushed and stared down at his lap. "You always find a way to make me laugh..."

"You have a caring personality and you're always trying to help," Annie told you. "You helped me a lot when I was stuck in depression. I can never thank you enough for that." Your eyes widened at their words.

"Gosh...guys, I don't know what to say..." you said, smiling warmly at them. Then you straightened up in your seat. "I might as well continue this heart to heart we're having. Bertholdt, screw Porco and what he said. It sucks enough that you two didn't get to ever meet each other and it sucks even more that he cheated on you with...whatsherface..."

"Pieck," Annie piped up.

"Pieck--right. What I'm trying to say is--he fucked up bad. He better hope he doesn't meet me," you said.

"Or me," Reiner added, cracking his knuckles.

"That goes for me too," Annie said. "And nothing is wrong with you...okay? There's nothing wrong with who you are, Bert. Let Porco go." Bertholdt started to tear up.

"Fuck everything he said. You're cute, adorable even. You're more of a sensitive guy and that's alright. A douchebag like him doesn't deserve a prince like you," Reiner added. You leaned down to stroke Bertholdt's hair. He leaned back against your legs and closed his eyes.

"Thanks guys..." he said.

"Hey Reiner," Annie said. Reiner looked at her. "I know how much you liked Krista. I'm sorry I teased you and that things didn't work out. You're a great guy--someone else will find you."

"I hope," Reiner said.

"It WILL happen," you told him. "You're a stud. You've got muscles and confidence, and you're hilarious."

"You're outgoing and popular," Bertholdt added, giving him a smile. "Don't be so humble."

"Thanks you guys," Reiner said. All four of you were silent again. "So..."

"I think that might have been one of the deepest conversations we've ever had," Bertholdt interjected. You hummed in agreement.

"What now?" Annie asked.

"You know...we've been friends since elementary school. We've known each other for so long...it's always been the four of us against the world. Why can't it continue that way?" you asked. Your three best friends looked at you in a small confusion.

"But we'll always be friends," Reiner said. "Right?"

"Hear me out on this. Are we going to ignore that conversation we just had? It's a bit evident we all have feelings for each other to one extent or another, unless I'm reading things wrong," you explained. You addressed Bertholdt and Reiner. "We all openly admitted we liked Annie." There was more silence. Bertholdt suddenly sighed, then buried his face in his hands and said something unintelligible.

"Speak up buddy," Reiner said. Bertholdt looked at you three with blush on his face.

"I-It was nothing..." he lied. Annie raised an eyebrow.

"Bertholdt, please," you said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Bertholdt stared up into your eyes, his pupils dilating as you stared back.

"I s-said...uh...I have a c-crush on you and (Y/n) as well..." he said, embarrassedly. You blushed and Reiner grinned. Well--awkward confessions time!

"Bertholdt...I...I like you too, man," Reiner replied, blushing a bit himself. You giggled. "And...uh...(Y/n) I also...like you."

"Well...I like both of you too," you told them.

"I didn't say it earlier...but I like all three of you back," Annie admitted, smiling. All four of you looked at each other comfortably; the tension in the room had died down quite a bit. "But how would this even work? We can't all be together...can we?"

"Who says we can't?" Reiner asked.

"I believe it's called being polyamorous," you piped up. "We could do this...if you guys want to."

"Ah...I-I'd be fine with it...." Bertholdt quietly said as he blushed and messed with his hands.

"Why the hell not?" Reiner replied with a grin.

"Yeah...let's give it a try," Annie said. "I guess that marks today as our anniversary date then."

"Let's commemorate it then," you said, pulling out your phone. Opening the camera, you motioned for them to lean in. Bertholdt climbed on the couch and leaned against you as Annie scooted onto your lap and made herself comfy. Reiner got off of the beanbag chair and sat on the other side of you, putting an arm around you. Bertholdt took the phone from you and tilted it so you were all in the picture.

"Say cheese," Bertholdt said. All four of you smiled as he snapped the photo.

The rest of the night continued like any usual Valentines Day would—with the four of you watching movies from the 80s. Right now, you were on The Breakfast Club. Except this time, you'd pulled out the bed portion of the couch—the four of you cuddling each other close. Reiner laid back comfortably against the cushions while Bertholdt rested his head on his chest. His arm was draped over Annie--who had actually fallen asleep shortly into the film--as she nestled her face into your neck, laying on top of Reiner. You were on the other side of Reiner, snuggling him and also holding Annie--your hand resting on top of Bertholdt's.

It was maybe around 10:30p.m. and the credits for Ferris Bueller's Day Off were rolling up the screen. Not hearing from the quartet of friends for awhile, your mom came down to check on you all. She smiled from the staircase as she saw the four of you snoozing peacefully. Ah well—you would all find out in the morning: school was canceled due to bad weather. She didn't have the heart to wake any of you up so she walked back upstairs and contacted their parents, announcing that the trio could spend the night.

As you slept soundly, only one thing was on your mind. This—was the start of something beautiful.


	10. A Drunken Confession pt 1 (drunk!Trio x genderneutral!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in a modern AU. The only few warnings for this one are language, vomiting, and a bunch of drunken antics.

Gritting your teeth, you slammed the car door and pressed the button—locking it. Your feet stomped across the pavement toward the bar. Right now, you weren't in the best of moods. Well, you'd had a very long week and it was Friday. It was time for you to unwind with a nice bubble bath and a nice slice of cheesecake. You'd been invited to the bar earlier by your friends—but you'd had to work late and only wanted to relax in solitude, so you had declined. Although as soon as you arrived home, you'd received texts from Marco.

**_Marco- (Y/N) THERES A PROBKEM_ **

**_Marco- PLZ ANSWER ASAP_ **

Well it was very unlike him to shirk on proper grammar and spelling when he texted—so yeah, something was definitely up. With a sigh, you had flopped down on your comfy sofa and texted him back.

**_What's up Freckles? -You_ **

**_Marco- Oh god oh god oh god_ **   
**_Marco- SO_ **   
**_Marco- REINER CHALLENGED ANNIE TO A DRINKING CONTEST_ **

**_... -You_ **

**_Marco- THEYRE BOTH DRUNK ND BERTHOLDT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE DESINATED DRIVER_ **   
**_Marco- AND HES ASLO DRUNK_ **

**_I really hope you're joking... -You_ **

**_Marco- I WISH I WAS_ **

**_So why did you message me...? -You_ **

**_Marco- Can you PLEASE come and get them?!_ **   
**_Marco- P L E A S E_ **

Oh hell no. He was kidding, right?

**_I *just* got home... -You_ **

**_Marco- Im so sorry (Y/n) but I need to watch Jean right now—otherwise I would have driven them home!_ **

**_Why can't Connie or Sasha do it? -You_ **

**_Marco- Sashas passed out right now and I have no idea where Connie is..._ **

**_Marco you OWE me! -You_ **   
**_I'll be on my way shortly... -You_ **

**_Marco- THANK YOU SO MUHC!!_ **

So back to the present—here you were, storming inside the bar. The look on your face and the way you were walking was enough to clear a path in the crowd for you to get through. Thank you (semi-)sober folk! Across the room, you saw Marco sitting in a corner booth. With a sigh, you walked over. Marco was soothing Jean, whom had his head resting on the table. He didn't look so great. Sasha was slumped over against him, her hair out of her ponytail and messy. Bertholdt was snuggling against the other side of Marco. He didn't look too bad, but his eyes were red--like he'd been crying. Reiner was sitting on the outside of the booth with a big, stupid grin on his face, and Annie was sitting across from him. She also had her head down on the table--but was facing you. Her cheeks were tinged pink and she looked like she was completely out of it. Connie wasn't with them--but you had a small hunch he was dancing like an idiot on the dancefloor at the moment.

"Thank God, you're here," Marco said, breathing a sigh of relief. He looked exhausted, the poor guy. Reiner instantly perked up.

"(Y/n) is here?!" The next thing you knew, you were tackled to the floor. Reiner was on top of you nuzzling against your cheek. "Now it'sa partyyy..."

"Dang it Reiner, get off of (Y/n)!" Marco scolded. Funny--even now he wasn't trying to swear. It would probably be a matter of time though...

"Okayokayokay," Reiner replied, laughing. He flopped over, getting off of you. He was now sprawled out on the ground, his t-shirt riding up and showing off his gorgeous abs...wait what? You stood up.

"Reiner, get up," you told him. Suddenly you felt a hand on your ass, and you gasped in surprise. Whirling around, you saw Annie groping you--a faint grin on her face. You blushed in embarrassment. "H-Hey!" Annie giggled.

"You have a really nice ass," she commented, squeezing. You removed her hand and took a step away from her so you were just out of reach. Annie whined a bit and leaned back, pouting a little.

_"IF YOU LIKE PIÑA COLADASSS,"_ Reiner drunkenly sang.  _"AND_ ** _*hic*_** _GETTINCAUGHT IN THE RAINNN."_ At least Bertholdt was behaving.

"Enough of that," you stated. It was a bit difficult, but with a bit of a struggle, you managed to pull Reiner up. He leaned against the wall.

"C'monnnnn (Nicknameee). Sing with meee," Reiner slurred.

"Reiner no."

"Reiner yes."

"Reiner you need sleep!" You scolded. Reiner put his hands on his hips.

"ReInEr YoU nEeD sLeEp," he mocked. You shot him a warning glance.

"Watch yourself,  **friend** ," you sternly said. He gave you a goofy grin but didn't say anything further. Now came the question of how you were going to carefully escort all three to your car... "Annie—up. You too Bertholdt." Annie slid out of the booth and flopped onto the floor, while Bertholdt stared up at you with red, puffy eyes—almost as if surprised you were talking to him. It was taking all your willpower to not hit your head against the wall. "Annie, you've got to be shitting me." Annie sent you an awkward wink and burst into a mini fit of giggles.

"I'm so sorry," Marco apologized. You waved him off.

"It's not your fault they got drunk. Thank you for keeping them in line until I got here," you said. Then you frowned. "Annie,  **please**  stop..." The blonde was currently hugging your legs like a child and rubbing her face against your thighs. Maybe she was in the mood—but you sure as hell weren't at the moment! Carefully, you reached down and pried her off—helping her to stand. She instantly wrapped her arms around you again and leaned against you. You sighed and rolled your eyes in defeat. Bertholdt remained sitting where he was at. "Bertholdt,  **come on** ," you said impatiently, beckoning him to get up. He snapped out of it and scooted out. He was swaying slightly as he stood, but he seemed to have somewhat better balance than Reiner and Annie.

"I-I'm  ** _*hic*_** sorry," he said. "I didn't m-mean tomakeyoumad..."

"Bertholdt you didn't make me m-"

"Idon't deserve your forgivenesssss," he droned. He looked about ready to cry. It was taking all you had at the moment to scream in frustration.

"Reiner get over here," you commanded. Reiner pushed himself off of the wall in his drunken stupor and wandered over to you. You put your other arm around him to balance him--as Annie refused to let go of your right side. "I'll see you later Marco. Be safe--I hope the rest of your night goes well," you told him. Marco smiled and thanked you as he bade you goodnight. "Come on, Bertholdt." Wordlessly, Bertholdt started to follow you out as you pulled Annie and Reiner along with you. All was going smoothly until you had to walk outside. Oh no, see--the bouncer was kind enough to hold the door for you and you managed to get outside without losing grip on either blonde. The problem was Bertholdt tripped over the doormat and fell flat on his face. So much for balance and grace...

A few minutes later you were standing at your car and fumbling to grab your keys from your pocket. Mike--the bouncer--had also been kind enough to follow you out and safely see you to your car, escorting Bertholdt for you. You thanked him as he left and helped Bertholdt into the backseat. Reiner didn't want to get in right away--you ended up chasing him around the car five times with him laughing all the way. He finally got in the backseat beside Bertholdt--but not before he vomited on the pavement for a good few minutes. "Okay Annie, get i- ANNIE!" you scolded. Annie was lightly grinding against you--her shirt partially unbuttoned. When had that happened? You pushed her off and sighed in frustration.

"Let's have some funnn..." Annie slurred, giggling. You opened the front passenger door and made her sit down.

"Seatbelts. All of you.  **Now.** " The drunken trio fumbled a bit but managed to somehow click the straps into place. With a serious expression painted on your face, you turned to address the three of them. "Now listen. I'm taking you three back to my house. You're going to get cleaned up and go straight to bed. Do I make myself clear?" They muttered in confirmation. "Alright good." No sooner than you started the car however, and shifted into drive--there were more retching sounds from the backseat. "Son of a BITCH!" You exclaimed and shifted back into park and whirled around in your seat to glare at the two males. Bertholdt sat looking guilty, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I'M SORRY!" You threw your hands in the air in exasperation and let them flop back down to your side as your head made contact with the steering wheel. It omitted a loud, obnoxious  **HOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK**. The only other thing you could hear over the blaring sound was Reiner snort laughing.

Finally, you were home--your precious black sedan parked in the garage where it belonged. The first person you escorted out was Bertholdt. He whimpered, probably thinking you were going to yell at him as you threw the door open. "Up." He unclicked his seatbelt and stumbled out of the car. "You two stay put," you hissed at the two blondes in the car. Reiner gave you a goofy salute, and you probably would have laughed had you not been so annoyed. Seriously, you cared about them--so why would they do this to themselves? Had they gotten hurt...

Brushing the thought away, you dragged Bertholdt into the house and into your bathroom. "Are you madat meee...?" He sounded so pitiful right now.

"Bertholdt, just give me your clothes. I'll wash them," you told him. He seemed to blush at that. With a bit of a struggle, he stripped himself of his sweater and button-up, then handed the garments to you. Maybe now wasn't the time, but damn--Bertholdt had a very nice body. He wasn't as muscly as Reiner--but still! "Okay, I'll run the bathwater for you now. Get yourself cleaned up and come out when you're done." Bertholdt nodded and you turned the faucet on, then plugged the drain. "Get in when you're ready--and please be careful. I'm going to go get Reiner and Annie." Bertholdt nodded again and started unzipping his jeans. He handed them to you, then you quickly left and closed the door behind you--trying to keep your heartbeat and hormones in check. You set his vomit-stained garments on the edge of the washer and then walked back out to the garage. Annie was turned in her seat, making out with Reiner over the headrest. You threw both the doors open, startling them both. "Come on," you said, motioning for them to get out. Reiner stumbled out of the car and straight into the wall, whereas Annie decided it would be a good idea to climb on your back. You bit your lip and tried not to think about how her breasts were pressed against the back of your neck. "Reiner," you hissed. Reiner sauntered over and took your hand as you led him into the house.

"Can...can we go get wafflesss?" Reiner asked.

"In the morning," you replied. You set Annie down on the couch and told her to stay put while you took Reiner the guest bathroom. He hadn't thrown up on himself too much, just a bit. Nowhere near as bad as Bertholdt. Surely he could handle standing up in the shower--right? "Clean yourself up. Leave your shirt and pants outside the door so I can wash them."

"Aye aye Captain," he said, laughing. You rolled your eyes and stepped outside and waited. After a few seconds, the door opened and he threw his shirt and his khakis out. You picked them up and started walking away when you heard a high pitched girly scream. "AAAAAHHH! COLDCOLDCOLD!" You chuckled to yourself and walked to the closet, then pulled out a shirt for Annie to sleep in. After tossing his clothes in with Bertholdt's, you walked back into the living room.

"Okay An..." Annie was standing before you with her shirt halfway over her head—face completely covered, leaving her unable to see. She was struggling to get out of it. "Dammit Annie..." You walked over and pulled her shirt back down, then unbuttoned it for her. You heard her giggle as she pulled on the hem of your shirt. "Annie, no," you told her firmly, pushing her wandering hands away. Jeez, you'd never seen her act like this before...

"Couch is a no? Bedroom instead?" Annie asked, sliding her shirt off of her shoulders. You shook your head.

"Annie, you're drunk. I won't do that with you while you're drunk. It wouldn't be right," you replied.

"But you would if I wasn't drunk?" Fuck--technically you somewhat just implied your feelings for her. Hopefully she would forget about that...

"Here, you can wear this. Do you need to shower?" you asked, trying to change the subject. She nodded.  Well, she would have to wait on Reiner to get out. Suddenly, a loud thud caught your attention. Your eyes narrowed as you sprinted back to where Reiner was. There was no response when you knocked, so you opened the door...to find Reiner on the tile floor in the shower. "You've gotta be kidding me..." You approached him and tried not to stare. TRIED. "Are you okay Reiner?"

"I fell," he stated. You nodded.

"I can see that. Are you okay?"

"Uhhh...I think so."

"Are you done then?" Reiner nodded. You shut off the water and extended your hand to help him up. He was pretty heavy though--all that muscle. "I need you to help me here." Reiner grunted but managed to get into a kneeling position, then carefully stood with your help. As he started to walk forward though, he tripped over the edge of the shower--sending the two of you to the floor. "Reiner  _please_  get off..." He had pinned you to the floor when you both fell. He reached up and started stroking your hair. "Reiner!"

"Your hair looks niceee," he said, stupidly smiling at you. Annoyed, you shoved him off with all the strength you had and threw a towel at him.

"Dry off and go to bed. You can sleep in the guest bedroom," you stated. You left him there and walked into the bedroom, moving the throw pillows off and pulling the comforter down. Shortly after, he walked in--still drying his hair. At least now he had his boxers on. "You know where my room is. Call me if you need anything. I expect you to get some sleep." Reiner stumbled over and flopped onto the bed, wrapping himself in the sheets.

"Can I have a bedtime story?" You grumbled and walked to the door.

"Once upon a time, I had a friend named Reiner who went to sleep. The end," you hissed, flipping the switch. You shut the door.

"I love youuu," he called from the other side. Just the booze talking. That's all it was. Ignoring him, you walked back out to where Annie was.

"Come on Annie, your turn." Annie was sprawled out on the couch, her hair falling out of her bun.  With a sigh, she slowly got up. She started following you to the bathroom, but faceplanted onto the carpet...which led to you giving up and carrying her to the shower. Ah, you couldn't wait until morning. You needed to have a serious talk with them about this. "I'll wash your clothes for you. Just leave them outside the door." You set her down and waited outside. A moment later, she tossed her clothes out to you. You started to walk away when you stopped and opened the door. "Keep these," you stated, hanging her panties back on the doorknob. Closing the door, you slid down against it with a sigh. What time was it...? With a yawn, you pulled out your phone. 11:57P.M.?! A frustrated growl spilled from your lips as you hit your head against the wall. You just wanted sleep at this point!

After you put their clothes in the wash, you made yourself a small cup of chamomile tea to help you sleep. Bertholdt was taking a bath, you'd let him soak just a bit longer. This had been quite the night--hopefully one you would never repeat again. They'd never gotten drunk before--they were usually more responsible. What had happened? "(Y/n)?" You glanced up--surprised to see Annie walking back in. At least she was wearing her panties and the shirt you provided. And she hadn't fallen y-  **flop.**  Nevermind...

"Ready for bed?" She somehow nodded. "Come on then." You lifted Annie from the ground and set her gently on the couch. Walking back to the linen closet, you grabbed a pillow and a blanket for her. She laid there and watched you as you pulled the blanket up over her—tucking her in.

"You won't join me?" Annie asked. You shook your head.

"If you need something though, come and get me," you told her. She nodded. You finished off your tea and turned off the kitchen and living room lights.

"(Y/n)?" You stopped in the doorway. "Can...can I have a goodnight kiss?"

"Annie..."

"Please...it'll help me sleep..." You walked back over and planted a kiss to her forehead. She didn't say where. You expected her to complain that you didn't kiss her lips—but instead, she closed her eyes. "Thank you..." Alright--that was two down, one to go. You bid the blonde goodnight and started back down the hallway. "I love you," you heard her whisper. Shaking your head, you ventured into your room.

It was just the booze. Nothing more...


	11. A Drunken Confession pt 2 (drunk!Trio x genderneutral!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the Drunken Trio series. Contains swearing and morning regrets--and just a lil bit of angst.

You tentatively knocked on your bathroom door. "Bertholdt?" No answer. You knocked again. Slowly you opened the door and peeked in--and instantly covered your mouth to prevent yourself from laughing. Bertholdt had fallen asleep in the tub--one of his long legs draped over the side. He was covered in bubbles and suds. Well, it had been a long night for him too. At least he was the more mellow of the three right now.

You knelt by the tub and gently shook him. Instantly, he woke up--bolting upright and causing a small splash. Frowning, you pulled at your now wet shirt. At least you were just putting your PJs on.

"Oh...hiii (Y/n)," Bertholdt said. "What's...what's goin' on?"

"You fell asleep in the tub. Are you ready to get out?" He nodded. You pulled the plug and stood up from your kneeling position. Praying you wouldn't have a repeat of helping Reiner out of the shower, you extended your hands to Bertholdt. He took your hands in his and carefully stood, only wobbling a little. Quickly, you focused on getting him a towel so you wouldn't be tempted to look at the water droplets dripping down his body. "Here. Dry off," you told him as you pushed the towel into his hands. You walked back into your room and took off your wet shirt and found a band tee to wear. Then you discarded your jeans and put on a pair of cotton shorts instead. Much better.

"(Y/nnn)?" Bertholdt whined, staggering into the room. Jeez--could those briefs be ANY tighter on him?! You tore your eyes away from his crotch, face ablaze with blush.

"What is it Bertholdt?" you asked. In the blink of an eye, he was on your bed--face pressed into the mattress.

"I don't feeeeeellll goooooood," he droned.

"Well yeah...you're drunk..." What else did he expect? He turned to face you.

"Nonono I mean I don't feelgood," Bertholdt told you. "B-Because I wassssstupid, (Y/n). I was ffffucking stupid."

"You're not stupid, Bertholdt," you said.

"Yes I ammm...because because I was sssupposed to be r-responsible...and i-it's my fault. I just...I just was feeling likeshit..." Bertholdt tried to explain. He inch-wormed his way up the mattress. You opened your mouth to interject but he continued. "I just w-wanted toforget I even h-had feelings foralittlebit. I wanted tostop feeling painnn."

"Bertholdt, what pain?" Now you were concerned.

"Ughhh, e-everything! I s-swear I'm a floorlamp at times!" He spat out, grimacing. "N-No one cares about me...I could d-disappear and no one would n-notice!" There were tears welling up in his eyes now. It was making your heart break.

"That's not true at all Bertholdt. I would care. Reiner and Annie would care. Marco and the others would care. You have a family that would care," you told him.

"Y-Yeah, well it doesn't alwaysssseem like that...A-And I'm so underdemeciated!" What...? "Likeee nothing I e-ever do is good enough..." Did he mean to say 'underappreciated'? "I'm THIS close to b-being fired just because I can't keepup an adequate pace. Yet I'M putting more effort in than the rest of my coworkers." Jeez--why hadn't he told any of you guys sooner?

"Bertholdt, I think we should talk about this in the morning," you said to him, lightly touching his shoulder. "It might be better if Annie and Reiner heard this too."

"Okay but..." he sniffled. You handed him a tissue from the nightstand. After blowing his nose, he continued. "I h-hurt you...I feel sssso bad about t-tonight." Bertholdt sat up and leaned against you. "I know I ssshould'nthave drunk tonight...I I I let you down. And you h-had to deal with thiiiss...I'm so sorry!" He started crying again. Calmly, you wrapped your arms around him in an attempt to comfort him. He hugged you back tightly.

"Bert-"

"I n-never wanna upset you! B-Because I love you! Ughhhh I'm sossstupid!" He sobbed harder, his body shaking as you held onto him. Bertholdt loved you...? But Annie said...and Reiner...but they were making out...but didn't Bertholdt like Annie? AGHHH YOUR MIND WAS HURTING!

"Bertholdt listen." The tall male quieted down and looked at you, tears still running down his cheeks. "I'm not upset. I'm exhausted, but I care about all three of you." You blushed. "A lot actually. I'm not mad at you or anything. I wish you had told us all that was on your mind sooner though."

"(Y/n)..." he started to say. You ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Let's get you to bed. We'll talk about this tomorrow. I promise. Okay?" Bertholdt nodded. "Alright, come on. I'll put you in with Reiner." He suddenly clung to you again.

"C-Can I ssstaywithyou?" he asked. "Pleaseeeee?" You sighed. "I j-just someone to lay with u-until I ffffall asleep..." Ughhhh. How could you say no to him when he was making that face?

"Alright...get under the covers," you instructed. You walked over and turned off the bathroom lights as well as the overhead lights. Bertholdt suddenly yelped.

"AAAAHH!" You quickly flipped the ceiling light back on.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" you asked. Bertholdt had the sheets pulled up to his nose and was darting his eyes around the room frantically. Assuming that was a yes, you flipped the closet light on and opened the door a crack. Turning the ceiling light off again, you carefully made your way back to the bed. "That better?"

"Y-Yeah..." he replied.

"Okay. Goodnight Bertholdt," you said. You heard him mumble a 'goodnight' back before silence set into the room, the only sound being the A/C running. It didn't take long for Bertholdt to fall asleep actually, you heard him lightly snoring after a few minutes.

However, you couldn't sleep. Your mind was abuzz with the events of tonight, and all that had been said to you. They had all confessed...but surely that was only the booze talking. It had to have been...right? But now, you weren't so sure. Oh boy—you were going to have a LONG talk with them in the morning. With a small groan, you turned on your side and shut your eyes in hopes of getting a little sleep.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around you. Your eyes shot open in surprise. Glancing over your shoulder, you saw Bertholdt was contently spooning you as he softly snored. He had a faint smile on his face, giving him a peaceful look. It made you smile—he was so cute.

"Sleep well Bertholdt," you whispered, closing your eyes once more—waiting for sleep to overtake you.

* * *

The alarm didn't go off in the morning. You'd never set one as not to disturb the sleeping angels. It was around 10:20 when you finally woke. Bertholdt was still clinging to you like a creeper vine on a trellis (not that you minded much). However, you had to get up.

Carefully, you pulled at his arms to pry them off of you. Hearing him groan, you suddenly froze. After the night they had, you wanted to let them sleep a little. Once they left—you were going to take a long nap too. You tried again, managing to loosen his grip on you. Sitting up, you stretched and let out a yawn—then got up and shuffled over to the bathroom to clean yourself up a bit.

You decided to just stay in your sleepwear seeing as you planned on napping later anyway. Quietly, you crept over to the door as not to wake Bertholdt. No sooner had you touched the door handle however, you heard a gasp and a sudden creak from behind you, followed shortly by a groan of pain. You turned to see Bertholdt sitting upright, his hands covering his heart as he grimaced. He was trying to get his breathing under control.

"Are you okay?" you asked, rushing over to him.

"N-No...no I'm not..." he replied, calming down. "God, e-everything is spinning. My head hurts so much..." Then he seemed to register where he was. "Wait...why...why am I in your room...?" And then a second realization hit him. "W-Where are my clothes?!"

"You, Reiner, and Annie got very plastered last night. I brought you all here and tended to you after Marco messaged me," you explained. "Your clothes are being washed right now. Oh—which reminds me, I still need to dry them." You stood from the bed and extended a hand to him. "Come on. I'll make breakfast." Tentatively, he took your hand and shakily stood from the bed, wincing again. "I'll get you some painkillers as well."

* * *

Bertholdt slouched over in his seat, resting his head on the table as he watched you bustle about the kitchen. He'd offered to help but you had instructed him to take it easy. The painkillers you'd offered were somewhat helping at least.

**Thud.**

"Ow! Son of a fuck..."

"Good morning Mister Grumpygills," you said as Reiner shuffled into the kitchen. He rubbed his forehead as he squinted his eyes, taking in his surroundings.

"Morning," he said, sitting by Bertholdt. "Shit, what happened last night...?"

"Lots of shit happened last night," you responded, opening the waffle maker and pouring the remaining batter in. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Like shit," the blond stated. Well okay--that was a given. "Where are my clothes at?"

"Drying at the moment. Painkillers are on the table by Bertholdt. Take two pills with water. It'll help a little," you ordered, not even turning around. "Are bacon, spinach and mushroom omelets okay?" Both boys muttered a 'sure' before slumping back over. Maybe you should make coffee too...

"Morning..." a quiet voice caught your attention. Annie stood in the doorway, rubbing her eyes. Bertholdt gave her a small wave--Reiner had his head on the table. You chuckled when you noticed Bertholdt was trying not to stare at her bare legs.

"Good morning," you replied. "Breakfast is almost ready. Any questions that any of you have I'll answer in a second." Annie nodded and took a seat across from Reiner. You carried two platters over to the table and set them down, then walked back over to the coffee machine. "I made omelets because I read eggs help hangovers, and I also made waffles upon Reiner's request from last night. Go ahead and help yourselves." Reiner looked up.

"I asked for waffles?" he asked. You pushed the button on the machine and paused.

"Okay, how much do any of you remember from last night?" There was silence as you were met with blank, clueless stares. With a sigh, you got out three mugs and waited for the machine to start. Yeah--a long rest was well deserved after this. "No rush. Take your time." Awkwardly, you stood at the coffee pot as they ate in silence.

Finally, the coffee started dripping from the filter. With all three mugs filled, you set them down on the table--then turned and grabbed the creamer from the fridge. You flopped down in your seat next to Annie, exhausted.

"Alright. Let's talk."


	12. Nobody Does it Better pt.1 (spy!fem!Reader x sidekick!Reiner)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU/James Bond-ish AU  
> Genre: angst, fluff  
> Warnings: swearing
> 
> A mini series where Reiner teams up with the best spy that the Secret Intelligence Service has to offer...and falls for her in the process. But she doesn't seem to want a partner, or find love for that matter. Plus, they have bigger troubles to worry about besides love: Kenny Ackerman, a man that wants to take over the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Inspired by the song "Nobody Does it Better" by Carly Simon, used in the James Bond film "The Spy Who Loved Me." This doesn't follow the movie though--these are my own ideas. I think the JB series is very repetitive and heavily cliched (and pretty sexist too) so I wanted to do my own thing with this.
> 
> Oh, and for this story--Reiner is 21, having completed three years of spy training after high school. You're actually a little older than him at age 26. Had to give you some experience for being the best in the spy business.
> 
> Basically I had the song stuck in my head and then I just started thinking about spy films and then I thought about how I could write a love story about this amazing song. And then this happened! I'll put the song in the final chapter--where shit hits the fan. Hope you enjoy!

Reiner fixed his tie and quickly smoothed his hair down as he walked down the hall to the office of his new boss. It had taken three years of training, but now he was finally here. He was going to make his parents proud.

Briskly, he knocked on the door. Anyone would look at him and expect him to be nervous. Well—he was, maybe a little. But actually, Reiner was quite excited. His father had been a spy, and little Reiner thought that had been the coolest job in the world. However, he hadn't found out in the happiest of ways. He'd found out at age seven when one of his dad's coworkers came to their house after a difficult mission. Many tears had been shed from both Reiner and his mother both, and things had been very hard for awhile.

Reiner wanted to continue his father's work. He wanted to help protect human lives and keep the world safe (though that seemed almost impossible—but hell if he wasn't driven with motivation, he at least wanted to try). His mother, Karina, hadn't been too keen on it at first—she didn't want to lose her son too. But, she'd finally let go and allowed him to enlist.

After another quick knock, the door opened to reveal a middle aged man about Reiner's height, with neatly combed blond hair and blue eyes that meant business.

"Ah, you must be Reiner, correct?" the man asked. Reiner nodded and gave a small bow.

"Yes Sir. Reiner Braun, at your service," he replied.

"I'm Erwin Smith, head of the Secret Intelligence Service. Pleasure to meet you." The two shook hands, then Erwin motioned for Reiner to step inside. "Please have a seat. Coffee?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Reiner insisted as he took a seat in front of Erwin's desk. Erwin walked over to a file cabinet and pulled out a large file before sitting across from him.

"First of all, congratulations on graduating your training. We're happy to have you here," Erwin said, giving Reiner a warm smile.

"Thank you Mr. Smith," Reiner said as he leaned back in the chair.

"Just Erwin is fine." The blond frowned and pushed the file toward Reiner. "I know you're just starting work, and I hate to do this to newcomers, but your first assignment is going to be fairly hefty."

Reiner curiously leaned forward and opened the file, revealing a criminal record on top of the stack of papers contained within. There was a dark haired male in the mugshot, he had an evil glint in his eyes and a shit eating grin.

"Kenny Ackerman," Reiner read aloud. Erwin's face grew grim.

"Two years and four months ago, he escaped prison. He ended up killing his niece and her two children and then he went off the radar. But now we have reason to believe he's back," Erwin explained. "I understand you've just started, but this is going to be a big case. You won't be doing this alone of course; however, this needs to be taken care of before things escalate further."

"Of course," Reiner said. "I'll get it done."

"Excellent. You'll be partnered up with one of the top agents we have and the two of you will be heading this operation." Erwin sighed. "I almost forgot to introduce you to her." He pressed a button on the intercom. "Petra, could you please tell 007 to come up to my office? Thank you."

"007?" Reiner repeated.

"Any agent with 00 in their prefix is licensed to kill enemies. You'll move up the ranks eventually," Erwin reassured him. "I have to warn you though, she's not the easiest to work with." Reiner glanced over a few more of the papers within the file when the door opened.

"You requested to see me, Erwin?" Reiner looked up, and almost dropped the papers he was holding as he did. A woman walked in, probably a few years older than him if he guessed correctly.  She had short hair and glasses, and she wore a monotonous expression. Her suit fit her perfectly and made her look sharp. She was absolutely stunning. Reiner found himself standing in an instant, extending a hand to her.

"I'm Reiner Braun," he said as he stupidly gazed into her eyes. They were dull, and seemingly full of sorrow. She seemed to have bags under them—poorly covered up with concealer. The woman eyed him for a moment before returning the handshake.

"(L/n)...(Y/n) (L/n)," she replied. She retracted her hand and addressed Erwin. "What do you need?" The blond chuckled.

"Well I wanted you to meet your new partner for your next case," Erwin said. At that, her stoic demeanor dissolved and she glared as she pushed her glasses up.

"I'm sorry—what?"

"Now I know what you're going to say-"

"No, if you knew what I was going to say—why did you assign me a partner anyway, Erwin? I told you, I work alone!" (Y/n) snapped. Reiner awkwardly backed up and watched the two of them argue.

"I assigned you a partner because this is a large assignment. You can't do it alone," Erwin replied.

"Hasn't stopped me before," she shot back.

"Kenny has returned." At that, (Y/n) froze. "I need you to head this mission, but you're not going to be able to pull this off just by yourself! You know how dangerous he is! This isn't a mission you can complete single-handedly," Erwin stated. (Y/n) clenched her teeth in a snarl, staring down her boss. "Please. We're counting on you."

"Fine. Give me that," (Y/n) spat, grabbing the folder from Reiner and storming out. Reiner stared after her, dumbstruck by her beauty and attitude.

"You're dismissed. Thank you for your time, Reiner," Erwin said with a sigh, rubbing his temples. "And welcome to the team."

"Thank you, Sir," Reiner said, giving a curt nod before walking out the door.

He was going to like it here.


End file.
